Jenny and the Warehouse
by CommanderCheesecake
Summary: Searching for her father, the Doctor's daughter Jenny comes to South Dakota and meets the Warehouse 13 team. She stays with them and helps on a mission, is able to contact the 11th Doctor along with Amy and is now even meeting Jack Harkness.
1. Jenny vs the Vortex

**A/N:** Hi, this is my first story to be published here.

It's a crossover featuring Jenny, the Doctor's daughter from Doctor Who, and the team from Warehouse 13. You can expect this to be a story about friendship as in "with impossible people", action as in "typical but paradoxical Warehouse mission" and of course a nice bit of artifact-y/sci-fi-y technology.

The main characters will be Jenny, Myka, Claudia and Pete, but also appearing are Artie, Leena and later on the 11th Doctor with Amy. Oh, and did I mention Captain Jack Harkness?

The story is set across a whole bunch of timelines in good old timey wimey manner. From the Warehouse 13 perspective it's season 3, between episodes 5 and 6 (Steve's on leave). From Jenny's perspective it's short after leaving Messaline. From Jack's perspective it's somewhere before "Children of Earth" (Torchwood season 3). From the Doctor's perspective it's after season 5.

Oh, and, I saw that it seemed to be some kind of ritual to list the things you don't own at the beginning of a story. Anyway, I don't own Warehouse 13, Torchwood and Doctor Who. I also don't own that badass black Lotus Evora that for some reason just came to my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny vs. the Vortex<strong>

_Outer Space, 6012_

Jenny was sitting in her stolen shuttle, looking out of the window in front of her. The space around her ship looked quite peaceful and unmoving. She repositioned herself nervously in her seat. That was her main problem. She was moving far too slow. Too slow to reach any place (that was worth discovering) in her lifetime.

Just eight days ago she had left Messaline, the planet she had lived her entire life on. Not that it was much time. It actually had just been one day. Her father had come to the planet in time of a war between humans and the Hath. They were progenating soldiers every minute and, at gunpoint, her father had been forced to give a tissue sample, which was then extrapolated and in a matter of seconds was grown into an adult person. Her.

Her father, the Doctor, and his companions Donna and Martha had helped to bring peace to Messaline, to a war which had only been going on for seven days. But in the last moment, when the terraforming device had been activated, the human general had been about to shoot her father. The memory was one of the most vivid ones Jenny had. She had jumped instantaneously and the bullet had hit her chest instead of her father. Everything after that was just darkness.

Until she suddenly exhaled in shock and pushed her eyes open. She lay on a white table. She had been dead. A human and a Hath stood next to her, looking at her in shock. They told her that the Doctor had left short after she had died in his arms. So, she knew what to do. She stole a shuttle and ran away from Messaline, on a search for adventure, knowledge and her father.

That was a few days ago. She was still in the shuttle. She only had enough food and water left for about a week. On top of that, one of the few lights in her cockpit had begun to blink about three hours ago. _Low fuel levels_. She had no idea what kind of fuel her ship needed, she didn't even knew if her ship was at all designed to travel a distance greater than half a regular star system (that was the weird unit the ship used for measuring distances).

The only positive thing was, she could see a small space station ahead of her.

— ❖ —

The shuttle 'docked' onto the space station rather abruptly. No life signs, no energy readings, but loads of different crystalline fuels and the shuttle's sensors even showed a small icon to indicate food resources. All in all, free stuff to equip Jenny to start her journey!

She aligned the shuttles exit hatch with a former docking port of the station, activated the external airlocks and hoped they would suffice to get a stable connection to the airtight station.

She slowly opened the hatch and instead of being sucked into space she was looking at the clean exterior of a closed circular door, the core of the stations docking system. On the right side of the door were some controls to open it automatically, but these were not working anymore. Jenny used the manual approach, using one of her shuttle's few tools, a portable pressure generator, that looked similar to a crowbar, and opened the door by pushing it from the center into its frame.

The markings on the stations floor, that were designed to guide visitors to the station's various sections, had faded over the years. So Jenny just followed the largest hallway down to the center of the station. She couldn't really tell what this place used to be; there were tables and chairs in some corners of the room, but also piles of books and some trash on the floor. She looked at some of it and decided to move on and look in the other rooms.

One floor took her to about a dozen rooms that apparently used to be crew quarters and, if it were not for the dust, she could have thought the crew was just at work and coming back soon. She entered every room and looked around. Most of them seemed to belong to men, having just a few clothes and pictures, but two rooms had definitely been occupied by women.

Jenny found some more or less clean clothes in a wardrobe of one of the women and chose to take a light brown jacket with her. She liked the decent and robust looking color and that it looked cleaner than the others, because it was hang in a protective plastic container. It fitted her nicely and was definitely good to have if she was ever to go to a cold planet.

The last room she entered looked a bit more luxurious, probably belonging to the stations commander. Jenny was quite intrigued by the large furnishing and huge desks in the farer end of the room. She kneeled in front of it, opening the desk's drawers one by one.

The first two only contained pens and sheets of paper full of writing in a language she could not read. The last one however seemed to be locked and needed a key to open. Not having one with her, Jenny stood up and was about the exit the room, but then turned around again walking back to the desk and looking at the last drawer again. What if the commander held the keys to all the other locked rooms right in this drawer?

She moved around the desk, pulling it forward a bit and did what seemed to be her best option. Kicking the drawer from behind the desk with all her force and her military boots.

— ❖ —

Now this was fascinating. The drawer lay in front of her, its top casing shattered into pieces, and its content on the floor before the desk. Its only content. A small black wristband device with a "CJH" engraved underneath.

Jenny took it, looked at it and put it on her left arm. It was a bit large for her arm, but it felt… right. What was it? She opened the device and saw a small blank screen, which turned on immediately.

_Probing._

_Replace energy source._

She could actually read this. This was English. One of the two languages she actually had been 'produced' with (the other one being basic Gallifreyan, extracted from her father's genes).

Apparently the device needed a new energy source. She dug around the pockets of her new jacket and found a small circular tube with some unreadable writing on it. She took the device from her wrist, turned it around and opened its side to reveal a small opening. She pulled a similar but much larger tube out of it and compared the tubes. The connections on the ends looked fairly different, but with a bit of luck the smaller tube would fit inside and be able to connect.

She lifted the device and let the small tube fall into the opening, hoping to hit the connectors inside of it. Some sparks flew towards her but burned out before coming near her. She closed the device and turned it around again.

Suddenly the screen changed and was filled with a new status message.

_Vortex Manipulator Ready._

_Current Position: Rajuli Station, G6/H78A7, Earth Year 6012_

Jenny looked fascinated at the device which was now on her arm again, not yet sure of what it does. She pushed onto the edge of the screen, being now presented with a list of places, headline: "Recently visited".

She stopped at the forth entry: "London, Earth: 2011". Earth, wasn't that were Donna was from? If she could find Donna, she could find her dad. That would be quite brilliant!

She tapped on it and the device blinked one time and then what felt like a storm surrounded Jenny and she was no longer on the space station.


	2. Jenny arrives in South Dakota

**Jenny arrives in South Dakota**

_Sioux Falls, North America, Earth. 9 August 2011, 12:36_

What had just happened? There had been some sort of energy storm around Jenny for a few seconds, but then it collapsed and now she was standing on some sort of concrete building instead of a long forgotten metal space station. Above her was a light blue sky with some grey clouds on the horizon and a large golden sun setting right above her.

The vortex manipulator beeped.

_Warning: Internal sensors running on low power. Inaccurate positioning._

_Current Position: Sioux Falls, North America, Earth: 15 July 2011, 12:36_

Okay. So apparently she had just traveled in time and space. She wondered if this was how her father did his travels, too, but she hadn't seen such a device on him or Donna. Donna had had some communication device with her though. Jenny had so many questions!

But now she could just ask him, right? Well, if she knew where he was. Or, where Donna or Martha lived in that time.

She moved around and saw that she was standing on top of a building full of vehicles with wheels… cars, they were called. She remembered something about them, possible a memory from her father. She chose to go one level down and see if there was an exit or a map or something helpful.

— ❖ —

She exited the stairways one level below and saw an elderly woman moving towards her. Jenny stopped and looked at her, slightly unsure of what to do. Was she human? Could she answer some of her questions?

"Can I help you, love? You look a bit lost. Looking for your car?", the woman asked.

"I… erm… Is this Earth?", Jenny managed to say.

"Excuse me? What other planet could it be? Don't know of any other with parking lots.", the woman replied confused.

"So, you are human? And it's…", Jenny glanced down on the vortex manipulator, "2011."

"Yes, of course it is. Why are you asking? What happened to you?"

"I… I don't know.", Jenny chose to answer, not knowing if it would be any good it the woman knew who she was. Maybe she didn't even know of any other species, let alone other planets. What was Earth like in 2011? Donna seemed fairly unimpressed seeing other intelligent species, but then again, she is used to traveling in time with her father.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Why are you asking me this? Have you lost your memory?", the woman continued.

Now that could be a good explanation for not knowing anything about Earth. Long term memory loss.

"I… I don't really remember anything except being in this… parking lot. Where am I?", Jenny answered using the name of the building the woman used earlier.

"Are you serious? You don't remember anything and then showed up in a parking lot, unharmed and with clean clothes?"

Jenny looked down. Her clothes really were clean again. Nice side effect of traveling with the vortex manipulator, she assumed.

She looked up again, saying, "Well… yeah? How should I know how that happened? If I remember I wouldn't ask… Do you know anyone called Donna? Or the Doctor?"

"What, you're looking for a doctor whose first name is Donna? Sorry, dear, but I don't even know the first names of the doctors I go to. What is she a doctor for?"

"No, I mean… I'm looking for a woman called Donna, and a man called 'The Doctor'", Jenny explained, "Do you know those? Or, do you know Martha?".

"Oh, I know some people with those names, but I'm quite sure they're not who you're looking for.", the woman mused, then continued, "And a man called 'The Doctor'? What name is that? Don't you know their real names? Addresses? Something? Don't you know anybody you could go to?"

"Oh… where am I again?", Jenny asked.

"Sioux Falls."

"Where's that?"

"Well, in South Dakota. In the USA."

"Oh, ok.", Jenny mentally resigned. How was she supposed to be able to find anyone if she didn't know their names, didn't know where anything was on this planet and didn't even know what kind of technology the people currently had.

"Do you want to go to the police? Maybe they can help you find someone, or maybe someone is already looking for you."

"I don't know. I don't even know my name yet. But it seems to come back to me." Good thing she hadn't told the woman her name yet! "Can you tell me something about how things work these days? I'm really sorry for asking so many questions, but I really don't know."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to know?"

"We are speaking English, right? Do you know Gallifreyan?", Jenny began to ask.

"Galli– what? I've never heard of it. What's that? A language?"

"I think it is… You have one heart, yeah?"

"Last time I checked…"

"Do you have these small communication devices?" Donna and Martha could communicate by using Donna's device, maybe she could also communicate with them if she had one?

"What do you mean? Cell phones?" The woman took her cell phone out of her pocket and showed it to Jenny, who was suddenly standing a very defensive position.

"Yes… cell phones, ok. How do you know how to call anyone?"

"Well, they have numbers? Why are you asking me this? How are cell phones gonna help you? Do you remember a phone number or what?"

"No, I just thought… Nah, it's okay. Thanks for your help." Jenny looked around the parking lot. "How do I get one of those cars?", she asked pointing at the car next to her.

"You buy one? Or, I mean, you could rent one?", the woman answered, even more confused.

Jenny remembered. It was clearly one of her fathers memories, but it was quite a big one. Money. Humans used money to trade things! More memories came flooding back to her, and these were absolutely her fathers memories. Nothing really about the place she was in but more about the society.

"You ok? Hello?" The woman looked even more confused at Jenny, who was lost in her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I remembered something. Now, gotta run, thanks a lot!", Jenny said and began to run away.

— ❖ —

Outside the parking lot, Jenny surveyed the street. A few cars were driving by, at a corner across from her current position was a café with some people sitting outside talking and drinking.

She looked around, making sure nobody was looking, and pulled her left sleeve back a bit revealing the vortex manipulator. She tapped some buttons on it looking for more information about her current location. It presented her with quite a few options what to do, display a map of her current planet, search for friends in the current time period on this planet, and finally change location/time. Sadly, only the first option was available, choosing the other two just caused the error message she had seen when she arrived here: _Internal sensors running on low power_.

So she looked at a holographic globe with a small marking in the middle of one of the continents, saying, 'You are here'.


	3. Jenny vs the Earrings

**Jenny vs. the Earrings**

_Sioux Falls, North America, Earth. 9 August 2011, 13:12_

Knowing where you are is quite important. Knowing where you are in relation to what or who you are looking for is even more helpful.

Jenny knew that if she could get the vortex manipulator to be working correctly again, she would not only be able to travel 'where to' and 'when to' she wanted, but she could also find her father and his friends. But where would she find anything remotely useful to repair a device so far ahead of all the technology currently available on this planet?

She didn't knew, but the vortex manipulator did. The previous owner apparently had had some similar problems over time and added a program to look for 'alien technology'. Funny thing was, it seemed to be specifically designed to look for technology considered alien to her current timeframe. Jenny wondered if it was a fixed setting for Earth in the twenty-first century or if it would adapt to where she currently was.

She didn't really care and instead started running 'after' the nearest small dot marked the map.

— ❖ —

It was quite difficult to reach a point on a map when the map didn't have any streets or buildings on it. There were so many things you couldn't just go through.

Nevertheless, Jenny was approaching the location which probably held 'alien technology'. She was now standing in front of a small jeweler's shop. Glancing down at the vortex manipulator it was clear that the alien item was inside the shop, probably about three meters in front of her on the left side.

She entered the shop and was greeted by a young salesman, asking her what she was looking for.

"Oh, I don't really know yet", she replied. "Honestly, I just arrived here and thought it wouldn't hurt to go have look around."

"Of course, miss. Please look as long as you want."

Jenny went further inside the shop, and looked at a display of a single pair of earrings which should be exactly in the position the vortex manipulator expected the alien item. She looked around the display case scanning the room for anything that seemed to not belong there, but couldn't find anything.

Glancing back to the earrings she asked the salesman, "Can I try these on?"

The salesman grinned, knowing the price tag for the earrings, and answered, "Of course, let me gat the keys for the case. In the meantime, would you be interested in a bracelet going well with the earrings?"

"Thanks, I'll have a look", said Jenny, taking a step towards the display of some bracelets and rings, while the salesman went to a room behind the counter.

Once the man was out of the room and Jenny alone in front of the earrings, she opened the vortex manipulator again and had it scan the item in front of her.

_Unknown object, Composition: Silver, Dilithium Crystal, Origin: G75/62AC89_

'Dilithium, could be usable as a power source', Jenny thought. She tapped on the vortex manipulator and selected more information about the material. A small diagram was displayed according to which this was one of the most powerful energy containers in this area of the universe for the next 600 years. It also states that it has been discovered on Earth in 2068, so that's why it's called 'alien technology'.

She just wanted to close the vortex manipulator and was starting to plan a way to get the earrings without anyone noticing when two other people entered the store, a tall man leisurely wearing a suit jacket and a redheaded woman, looking to be probably as old as Jenny (but surely being much older), holding a newspaper.

— ❖ —

"…is the store. Let's just check for the artifact, get it and get the hell out of here, I don't really like being surrounded by expensive stuff…", the man said walking around the store.[1]

"Shush, Pete, already found it!", the woman interrupted him now standing right in front of the earrings.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" The man, Pete, asked, looking at Jenny.

"Oh, no, sorry, the salesman is in the back getting the key for the display… I was actually gonna try on these earrings…", Jenny replied.

"Oh, then I'm quite sorry, but these are no longer for sale", Pete just said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you see, these are not earrings, they are… let's just said they are stolen and not property of the jewelry.", Pete answered.

"Whom were they stolen from then?", Jenny inquired.

"Don't know, wouldn't tell, cause…", Pete started, pulling a badge from his Jacket grinning, "the Secrete Services only has to collect and protect."

'Secrete Service? Sounds like government or something. Wait, do they know the earrings are made of dilithium? They shouldn't know that… yet.', Jenny thought.

"You think they are more than just earrings.", Jenny stated.

Now the woman began to speak. "We _know_ they are more than that. And let me tell you, if I hadn't read today's paper… well, if I hadn't _seen_ today's paper yesterday on the Internet, we would never have found them!"

Proudly she stood next to the display case, taking out a magnifying glass to inspect the earrings.

Jenny wasn't really sure these people understood what they were dealing with, as they apparently were just thinking they should take them away, because they didn't belong there.

"Do you know what they are made of?", she asked the girl.

"Well, not yet… But why are you so interested in this pair specifically?", she asked Jenny. "And how long does it take to get some freaking key?", she added yelling towards the counter.

"Ok, maybe that's our clue to leave. Myka can't occupy this guy forever. Claudia, get this stuff packed up, I'll write a nice note."

The man took out a pice of paper and a pen, scribbling something down, while the woman, Claudia, took an old golden key out of her pocket, holding it next to the display's lock, pushing it forward, moving it and – the display opened.

"Seriously, who are you people?", Jenny said astonished. Some part of her was about to attack the woman to get the earrings, but another part tried to calm her down, telling her that violence wouldn't solve anything.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you. And sorry again, we can't have you remember it. It really hurts me to shoot such a nice girl…", Pete began to speak, taking a small gun out.

But Jenny was faster. Everything inside her tensed up when hearing him say "shoot" and seeing him moved. No matter how peaceful she tried to be, being threatened with a gun made her forget all that. It took her about half a second to react _and_ to move towards him, tackling him to the ground and at the same time taking the gun from him and holding it towards him. She slowly stood up.

"Pete! What the hell–", Claudia started but was cut off.

"_Who_ are you people?", Jenny asked again, more energetic this time. She really tried to calm down. One of the few things her father had told her was something like 'don't use guns'. "And what do you want with dilithium earrings?"

They both looked at her in wonder, Pete on the floor beneath her, and Claudia slowly moving around the display, holding the earrings.

"And _why_ do you have guns using electric pulses?" Jenny added, waving the gun in front of Pete's face. "They don't even hurt that much!"

"Don't be so sure of that", someone yelled from the back, running through the door behind the counter, stopping and shooting at the same time as Jenny was turning around and shooting as well.

Myka hit Jenny in the chest, while Jenny's shot was a bit higher, hitting Myka's head. They both flew a few steps back, Myka hitting the doorframe she just came through, and Jenny hitting Pete, who was just about to stand up.

— ❖ —

"Orr, shit!", Pete yelped from beneath Jenny. Claudia moved around to help him up. They both looked at Jenny lying unconscious in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell is she?", Claudia whispered looking at Pete, who was taking the gun that has landed just above the girl's head.

"How should I know? I've never seen her before. But I think we should have a talk with her… But first, let me check on Myka.", he replied moving around the counter kneeling down. "Yep, she's out as well. Give them 15 minutes or so."

"You know, you should give me the Tesla next time. I look far more peaceful than you do and nobody would attack me first…"

"Ow…"

Pete and Claudia turned around looking at Jenny again. She had been out for abut half a minute, not 15. "Did she just…", Pete began. They saw her trying to stand up and both instantly went to her side, Pete trying to hold her down.

"You are not going anywhere before we know who you are and why you weren't really affected by the Tesla!", Pete growled while holding down her arms.

"I'm Jenny", she replied softly, but then changed her tone, "and you tried to shoot me!"

With that she kicked off her feet, hitting Pete's head with her knees and jumping up to face Claudia.

"Give me the earrings."

Claudia was shocked but shouted, "No way!", and began to run towards the store's exit. Jenny turned around, picking up Pete's Tesla once more and shot Claudia one step before she could reach the door.

She slowly stepped forward to the unconscious girl, reached into her left pocket and took out the earrings. Good thing there weren't any people outside. She looked at the door, saw a sign, grabbed it and turned it around.

'Sorry, we're closed'

— ❖ —

Oh boy. First day on a new planet and already knocked or shot three people unconscious. But why did these people have guns? How was she supposed to react? What had her father done in her place?

Jenny looked at the earrings in her hand, stuffed them in a pocket and took off her vortex manipulator. She opened the casing again, but this time at the other side, pulling out two cables with some sort of suction cups at each end.

She took the first earring and connected it to the cables. The manipulator blinked.

_Not charged._

She tried the other one.

_Not charged._

It had all been for nothing. What should she do? Just leave.

No, she would apologize first.

— ❖ —

Pete woke up first. He looked around and remembered what happened. He was still lying in the store. But now it was dark. No, the window blinds had just been closed. His head hurt, but it was nothing serious. How had that girl got him so fast? Twice!

Myka and Claudia were lying next to him. He took Myka's shoulders and shook her a few times.

"No, I don't wanna get up now…", she stirred.

'Now, seriously. I'm just happy Steve is still on holiday getting his stuff down here or I would have to help him clean his pants by now…'

Pete moved forward whispering in Myka's ear, "Oh, ok, I hadn't made breakfast anyway." He looked as her eyes flew open and she looked at him, clearly shocked.

"Pete? What the hell happened? Where are we? What happened to Claudia?"

"Myka, everything's fine now. Claudia is still out. You were both Tesla-ed. Let me try to wake Claudia."

Pete did the same shoulder-shaking with Claudia, who reacted immediately, opening her eyes full of panic and sitting up.

"What the hell? Are we still in the store? What happened?"

"Claud, calm down. You were Tesla-ed by this blonde girl, but we're okay now…"

Right after Pete had voiced that, they heard footsteps coming near the room. The light was suddenly turned on and a young female voice said, "Oh, good, you're all up again."

— ❖ —

Jenny looked at the trio sitting in the middle of the jewelry store eying her in shock. She held up a bunch of paper cups in one hand and a coffee pot in the other. "I think this stuff is coffee, but I can't really tell… Anyone want a cup?"

Nobody answered her.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry for shooting or hitting you. But you were attacking me! Why the hell would you do that! The earrings aren't even charged!"

Claudia moved up a bit, asking honestly, "Who the hell _are_ you?"

"Already told you. I'm Jenny. I think you are Claudia, right? And you are Pete. So, what's your name?", she asked towards Myka who just stared at her.

Pete took the chance to explain, "They don't remember, the Tesla erases short term memory… well, except your's apparently. This is Myka." He pointed at his confused partner.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about your memory. And nice to meet you, Myka.", Jenny said smiling. She was quite content with herself for being so non-militant to the woman who had shot her. But then she remembered the guy in the back room and added, "The salesman is still unconscious, by the way. I shot him with your 'Tesla' again, apparently Myka had already done that once before…"

Myka reacted to Jenny saying her name, "What? Who? I shot who? Why?"

"It's ok. Oh and I'm not gonna shoot you again, don't worry. Now do you want some of this coffee? It's still… warm", Jenny said, beginning to pour some coffee in one of the cups. She took a sip. "Uh, that tastes… strange. And not really hot anymore… Is that how coffee tastes?"

"What are you doing?", Myka asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you here? Who'd do you work for? Why didn't you tie us up or something? Why are you offering us coffee after you shot us with our own weapons?"

"Oh, I don't know, my dad used to be quite pacifistic and I had a bad conscience, so I wanted to make it up to you. And I don't work for anybody.", Jenny plainly stated as if offering coffee to people you had knocked unconscious in a jewelry was a common thing.

"What did you want the earrings for anyway? Do you have them?", Pete asked. "Oh and, I'd love some coffee, a got quite a nasty headache."

"Yeah, sorry about your head… I'm looking for my father. He thinks I'm dead, so he isn't really looking for me… And yes, of course I've the earrings. But really, you can have them, they are pretty much worthless." Jenny filled another cup with the coffee and handed it Pete who thanked her.

"Pete, wait, what if it's poisoned?", Myka interjected. Pete looked at her, then at Jenny.

The latter answered. "Why would I poison you? You just lay there unconscious for 15 minutes… Are you always this suspicious and aggressive?"

He took a sip, Myka widening her eyes as he did so.

"Erm, Jenny? What flavor is this?", Pete just asked, then quickly added towards Myka, "No, I don't think it's poisoned."

Jenny replied, "Oh, I don't know. There were only a bunch of these instant coffee thingies left, and they seemed easy to do, 'just add hot water' and well… I took about five of them and poured them into some water. Why? Does it taste wrong?"

The three agents looked at her, quite puzzled by that response.

Claudia seemed to come to her senses again and was addressing Jenny, who had just sat down in front of them. "What do you mean the earrings are worthless? You've got to be kidding, these things cost 15 grand each!"

Jenny combined Claudia's statement with the price tag she had seen earlier. "Oh, is that much money? I had no idea!" Then she dug around her pockets, pulled out the earrings and tossed them towards the girl. "Here you go, I don't wanna steal anything."

Claudia caught the earrings but then whirled around, reaching for her bag, which was lying next to a display behind her, pulled out a purple pouch and let the earrings fall into it, fearfully holding it as far from her as possible. Nothing happened.

Pete and Myka looked relived, the latter saying, "Wow, if that really was an artifact, it sure was a pretty harmless one."

Jenny had watched the exchange and was quite fascinated. "Was something supposed to happen when you put them in the bag? But, you know, they were not charged."

"Well, yeah, sometimes there are sparks or flames or even lightning… Wait, what do you mean by 'no charged'?", Pete asked.

"They are made of dilithium. It stores energy. You know that, right?", Jenny looked at the three.

"What the hell are you talking about? And how do _you_ know that, 'Jenny'? Jenny who? If that's even your real name!", Myka asked.

"Yeah, of course that's my name. My full name even! And it looks like I know more about this stuff than you do."

"If you know anything about these earrings, you absolutely need to tell us!"

Jenny considered that for a moment. "I like you guys. What you do looks like a lot of fun, but too little running for my taste. But I still don't know how much I can tell you or if I can trust you."

Pete looked at her. "You don't know what you can tell _us_? That's a new one. Trust me, you can tell us everything. If you have any idea what some of the things are we have found, we would be quite glad. You could probably identify some of them for us, you know?"

"Pete! You can't just ask her to come along and look at some top secret stuff!", Myka chimed in. And, looking at Jenny, "What do you really want? Why were you looking for the earrings in the first place?"

"I was just looking for a usable power source… and I believe I could help you identify some of your stuff. What are you collecting anyway? Alien technology?"

Myka answered, "Alien? God, no. This stuff all comes from here…"

Jenny grinned. 'They really don't seem to know of any other species in this time. Should she tell them about having two hearts? Probably not.'

"But there is stuff on Earth with power you wouldn't believe existed. These earrings here are definitely not normal, that's for sure, but they aren't really dangerous at the moment, too, so we were lucky. But most of the stuff we are looking usually only get noticed when it's too late and people have already been killed or things have already been destroyed."

"Yep, that's what we do. Whenever something really dangerous comes up that usually no one can handle, we come along and snag it, bag it, tag it.", Claudia added.

"That's why I'm asking you: If you know about something we don't, would you help us find it?", Pete then concluded.

Jenny looked at each of the people in front of her, than said, "Sure! Sounds like lots of fun! But can we _please_ get out of this store? It's dark and I don't really like jewelry."

* * *

><p>[1] This story takes place in Warehouse 13 season 3, between episodes 5 and 6. As was said in episode 5, Steve is on vacation.<p> 


	4. Jenny meets the Agents

**Jenny meets the Agents**

_Somewhere in South Dakota, North America, Earth. 9 August 2011, 16:23_

Jenny was sitting in the backseat of a car. The backseats were a bit narrow compared to the shuttle's captain seat she had spend several days in, but it was also quite an interesting feeling to only move in two dimensions.

They were in the car for about three hours now and it was boring. Myka had given Jenny the newspaper they had found the artifact in, but after about 15 minutes Jenny had read the complete thing. After that she tried to guess some of the stuff she still didn't know about society in the twenty-first century on Earth by analyzing the newspaper articles and adverts and then asking the other three rather random questions.

Claudia was sitting next to her, for some time now constantly pressing on her cell phone. Jenny had asked what kind of information such a phone could provide, and Claudia just eyed here unbelieving for a moment, and then said something about 'just texting the boss he should make some cookies'.

Before they all got into the car, which was parked behind the jewelry, Myka had insisted that technically Jenny should be considered a prisoner of the Secret Service because she assaulted three agents. Pete however thought, Jenny seemed to be more of an artifact herself, being lost in South Dakota but also able to knock out a team of 'special agents' and all that. At that point Jenny just mentioned she was actually still standing next to them and asked if she couldn't just come with them until she had better plans to go looking for her dad, which, for the agents, sounded too much like 'looking for artifacts by myself'.

And they all seemed to agree that it would be better if Jenny was _with them_ looking for artifacts than on her own. This way they would get her intel on what they were, and in the meantime could ensure that she wouldn't try to destroy the planet or go completely mental (they could all see that happen).

Jenny had already been sitting in the car, testing how the different seats felt. "Okay with me! So far I really like this adventure! Do I get some food where we're going? I'm starving! Haven't really eaten in… at least four days!" Then she added after a second of consideration, "I can still leave whenever I want though, right?"

— ❖ —

The car pulled up in front of a huge building, in the middle of nowhere. The Pete, Myka, Claudia and Jenny got out and went to a small door in the middle of the building. The door opened before they got there and man was standing in the shadow of the doorframe, so that only his face with a weird hairstyle and glasses was lit.

"So, why should I make cookies?", he called towards the four of them.

"Because I love your cookies!", Pete answered laughing. "Oh, and because of our guest here."

"_Guest_? Are you kidding me! Top secret warehouses do not have guests!", the man yelled stepping forward out in the open and continued, directed at Jenny, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Jenny. I kinda met your 'agents' in the jewelry.", Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah, she kinda met us and when Pete wanted to tesla her she went all Neo on us and was only half a minute out after Myka Tesla-ed her… must've been quite epic watching it all, well, I don't really remember, she got me before I could escape!", Claudia explained enthusiastically despite describing how her team was 'captured'. "Oh, and when we woke up, she tried to make coffee."

"So, what! She assaulted you before you could snatch the artifact and you invite her to come along?"

"Oi, I gave the earrings back when I knew they were empty! And I never made coffee before, so how should I know how it's supposed to taste?", Jenny shot back.

"Empty? What do you mean, 'empty'?"

"Can we please take this inside? I'm really hungry."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!", Artie said eyeing Jenny nervously then stepping back inside, the other four following him.

— ❖ —

"Nice place…", Jenny said absently, running all through the control room looking at everything at picking half of it up to inspect in further, her hunger long forgotten. She was just about to open a Farnsworth and holding it close to her wrist while her other hand was about to touch the vortex manipulator to scan it, when Artie came up next to her.

"What the hell are you doing? Put my stuff down! Myka said you knew some pretty advanced stuff about the earrings? So: talk!"

Jenny looked at him like a child who was just told she couldn't have the chocolate, but then snapped out of it and putting the Farnsworth down. "Alright, alright, it's just quite fascinating what you've got here… never saw anything quite like this collection."

She then realized that outside the office there was a barely lit warehouse full of shelves and boxes. "Oh my god, is that stuff out there all stuff like what you got here? Wooooow!"

"Yep, all very interesting and fascinating, but… what do you know about the earrings?"

"Well, they look pretty nice… and they are made out of dilithium. That's all I got.", Jenny answered skipping the 'not being discovered until 60 years in the future'.

"Dilithium, what the hell would that be?"

"Erm, it's a material I guess? It can contain quite a lot of energy."

"How do you know this stuff anyway?–", Artie asked but was interrupted by Claudia. "Energy? What kind of energy? Why would someone store energy in earrings?"

"Why do you think I can answer all your questions?", Jenny answered annoyed. She didn't want to answer questions, she wanted to explore what stuff they got here. And maybe she wanted to finally find a power source and see what else the vortex manipulator was able to do. She continued mumbling, "Maybe the guy who made the earrings didn't know it was dilithium, 'cause it's not discovered on Earth yet?"

"What did you just say?", Myka asked now standing on Jenny's other side.

"Uhm, I just said, that maybe the maker didn't know what material it was?"

"No, the other thing. Not being discovered _yet_. What's that supposed to mean!"

Jenny looked around. She saw four people looking at her, who were used to finding stuff they couldn't explain. She guessed they wouldn't settle for anything less than the complete truth. 'Ok, the truth it is then', she thought, now grinning again.

"So, do you guys believe in aliens?"

— ❖ —

"Aliens? What the hell? What's that to do with everything?", Pete asked.

"Oh, oh no. No!", Artie replied facing Jenny, "Don't tell me some conspiracy theory stuff. I've heard them all!"

Jenny looked at him in wonder. "Conspiracy? No, it was just a question. So, do you?", she asked looking around.

Artie answered first. "No way. I've had thirty years of artifacts and alien theories, but the only thing that proved to be right were the artifacts. I'd say behind every alien sight is at least one artifact."

Myka added, "Erm, no, I guess I don't. I mean a few years back there were some events and people said they saw aliens, but I don't know. I've never seen an alien. Just yesterday we had a case where some boy thought he found aliens but in fact it was just an old rocket from Earth… Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, ok, well… ok. It's actually quite bad then." Jenny looked down on her wrist where her jacket's sleeve was pushed back a bit to reveal the wristband of the vortex manipulator. She began to babble, "Ok, then. Let me try to explain… because, you see, I… erm, how should I even start to tell you something like that? I have no idea… oh, dad would know what to say… he stopped a war with words!"

Myka, who still stood next to her, put a hand on her right shoulder. "Jenny, just start from the beginning. What do you want to say? Have you seen an alien or what?"

Suddenly, Claudia moved around and looked at Jenny like she just told her she was a cannibal. She slowly went to the back of the office behind a desk.

"Claud, what's going on?", Pete asked.

Jenny carefully moved towards Claudia having a hurt look on her face. "Did I… did I say something wrong?"

Claudia moved another step back, yelling, "Don't come near me! I know what you are!"

"Huh?", Jenny asked confused. Okay, she had given them quite a bit of clues that she wanted to talk about aliens…

"A time traveller! And I know you are here to change history! Don't you dare use the Warehouse for that!", Claudia yelled, having picked up a fork and holding it towards Jenny, who was looking at her, clearly shocked.

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"Claudia, did you drink too much of that 'coffee' earlier?", Pete asked laughing awkwardly.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"No, wait.", Artie interrupted. "Jenny, _are you a time traveller_?"

Jenny considered her options for a second. She was quite astonished that Claudia had such a hard prejudice against traveling in time. But she was clearly confused why she thought of her as a time traveller and not an alien. They _were_ talking about aliens. What was wrong with those people?

Quietly, she said, "I don't wanna change history or anything. I'm just looking for my dad and Donna."

"_Hah!_ I knew it!", Claudia said. "You didn't know what coffee was or that 15,000 bucks is expensive! But you knew what the earrings were! Hah!"

"Jenny, are you a time traveller?", Artie asked again.

She answered him honestly. "Yes."

"Wow.", Myka uttered but was interrupted by Pete.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I knew there was more to you than just being a good looking teenager who can kick our butts! So, what's the future like? Tell me, how can there not be any coffee in the future? Or… are you from the past?"

"Erm, I don't really know. I was only about a day on that planet and there was a war most of the time…"

"What planet?", Artie inquired. "So, you're not from Earth?"

"No, it's a colony called Messaline. But there's not much there, only a few people and just one building…"

"Which year are you–?", Myka began.

"Why are you looking for your dad in the past? Did he die in the future?" Claudia was still standing behind the desk in a quite defensive position.

"No, no. Last time I saw him he was very much alive… it's just, he visits this time a lot. Donna's from the twenty-first century as far as I know–"

Claudia interrupted her. "Are you an alien?"

Everyone turned to face Claudia.

"What?", she asked. "She's from the future, from some planet. Might as well only disguise as human!"

Jenny looked at her even more confused than she did as she told her she was a time traveller. 'Where did Claudia get her ideas from?'

"Erm, I don't disguise as anything. I really look like this."

They seemed to relax at that. Claudia actually sighed a bit.

"But I'm not human. If that's what you mean."

— ❖ —

"So. You're an alien from the future?" Pete just summarized the last 10 minutes. Myka stood next to Jenny and had just felt her two hearts with a stethoscope.

"I guess so…", Jenny began, but than reacted quickly to their surprised faces and exclaimed, "But I don't wanna hurt you or anything! I don't know what you think of me but I really don't wanna do anything bad!" She lowered her head and looked suddenly quite upset.

Myka reached for Jenny's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay. I don't really know if I can really believe what you just told us, but you don't seem to like to hurt people and that's a good thing."

"I just don't want you to hate me… I don't know anybody here!"

"Oh, don't worry. We don't hate you. I'm actually pretty sure you're the nicest person who has ever intervened with one of our missions!"

Jenny smiled a bit. "It's really not what I expected I'd be doing all day. I really planned on saving worlds and rescuing people and stuff… But I'm can't even get myself somewhere to stay or something to eat. I just have no idea what to do… my dad's gonna be so disappointed…"

Myka looked over to Artie, "Do you think she could stay at Leena's with us?"

"Why not. She has you living there, I'm sure she'll be glad to have someone over there who really is an alien and not just acts like one, for a change. Let me just tell her to have a room ready.", Artie replied and went to a phone on his desk.

"Jenny, can I just say", Pete started, "that I'm really relieved? I always thought, if I would ever meet an alien it would want to eat or assimilate me or something, to take over the world and all that. But you… you're just so nice! The movies got it all wrong!"

Jenny smiled at him. "Thanks… And don't worry, I don't want to overtake the planet or something… A nice place to stay would be quite enough. So all you know about aliens is from movies?" And then she added with a small twinkle in her eyes, "Oh! Can we watch some movies?"

Claudia grinned widely. "You're right, Pete. We just had an alien encounter _all day_ and didn't even know. Jenny, I don't judge you because you apparently are an alien. In fact, you are way cooler than those movie aliens!" Then she looked at Pete, "Movie night! Let's get over to Leena's and then we can watch some alien movies!"

"Oh, where are the cookies by the way?"

— ❖ —

Leena had already prepared a room for Jenny, but since Jenny didn't have anything with her, she just threw her jacket onto the bed and went down into a larger room where Pete was already sitting with a bowl of cookies. Claudia, Myka and Leena were outside the house.

"Want some?", he asked with a full mouth and handed her the bowl. Jenny took a cookie from it, bit into it and began to chew.

"Oh, this is fantastic! What's that sweet dark stuff in it?"

"Chocolate."

"I _love_ chocolate!"

"Every girl does!", Claudia announced running up to Jenny, taking two cookies from the bowl and let herself fall on the couch next to Pete.

"Hey guys, did you know that Fargo is trying to build a FTL drive?"

"English, Claudia", Pete replied. "Who's trying to build what?"

"Okay, okay. Douglas Fargo, head of Global Dynamics from Eureka – that's the town with the most awesome technology developed on this planet, Jenny – is building a propulsion system for space ships that allows them to travel faster then light."

"Wow! Now, that's what I'm talking about!", Pete said jumping up from the couch, and pointed with his hand towards the TV. "Warp two, Lieutenant Donovan." He smirked at Jenny and added, "Engage!"

"Yeah, like that! By the way, can I text him that he can stop looking for aliens 'cause I've met a new friend who happens to be one? Oh, I think he would go _mad_ just reading it, even if he didn't believe it!"

Jenny giggled at that. "Well, why not? Could you just write it so that he won't come and dissect me? I'd hate to punch another one of your friends!"

They all laughed at that and Pete added, "Oh man, one of your punches would put Fargo down for at least a month!"

— ❖ —

"Hey, what's that thing?", Claudia asked pointing at the vortex manipulator; she could now finally see it, because Jenny's wrist wasn't covered by her jacket's sleeve anymore.

"Oh, a vortex manipulator. It's pretty cool, but it only worked one time and now it got no more power…", Jenny explained.

"But it's just a leather wristband? What does it do? Oh, you were looking for the earrings because they could be a power source for it, right?", Pete deducted.

"Yeah, if they had been charged, it could have used them, I guess."

"But what does it do?", Claudia inquired.

"Lots of stuff. It's how I came here in the first place, it can travel in time and space. Oh, and it can show maps and scan for alien technology and stuff like that!"

"Oh god, this is so cool! But this? This thing is your time machine! _Awesome!_ – How does it work?"

"I don't really know… It says some stuff about manipulating the 'time vortex', but how that actually works, I have no idea. But I guess if I could find my dad, he would know."

"Global Dynamics is _so_ building toys compared to this! Can I have a look?", Claudia asked leaning towards Jenny, who had just sit down in a chair next to her. Jenny nodded, pulled the vortex manipulator from her wrist and gave it to Claudia.

Claudia opened it carefully and the screen began to light up. She tapped a few times in wonder and looked fascinated on the device. She tapped once more and it began to beep.

"Uh, what's that? I tapped on 'alien technology' and it began to beep and show a map and we're in the middle of it and there is a point blinking right next to us!"

Pete and Jenny leaned over to look at the vortex manipulator and then looked around the room. Pete took the device from Claudia and moved it next to Myka's purse. The beeping intensified. Jenny and Claudia had moved next to Pete and began to pull stuff out of the bag holding it next to the vortex manipulator. One of the last items Claudia retrieved was small golden ring with three tiny diamonds in different colors on it.

The vortex manipulator beeped one last time and began to show an image of the ring and some information next to it.

_Level 2 bio damper. Origin: Fragrance, time period: 67G56 (local time)_

"Oh, nice. A bio damper! Where did Myka get that from?"

"Bio damper? Is it dangerous?", Claudia asked.

"Nah, it just hides your biometrical signature, as far as I can tell. And that's pretty much useless in 2011.", Jenny answered, put the vortex manipulator back on her wrist and took another cookie. "So, what's with the movies? And do you people eat anything more than cookies?"

Pete grinned, "Well, I don't, but other people choose to eat regular, healthy food from time to time. I'm pretty sure Leena and Myka will have something ready later, it's their turn today." And he added, "Yeah, what movie should we start with, Claudia?"

"Erm, I don't know, but I got 'em all right here!" Claudia said pointing at the bunch of external hard drives connected with various cables to the TV. "Oh, Jenny, what species are you anyway? So that we don't watch a movie and they make fun of you or something."

"Erm, I'm a time lord. Or, time lady, actually."

Pete laughed, "Time lady, alright. That sure is one proud title, dame Jenny!"

Jenny laughed as she for the first time considered that her own species had indeed quite a fancy title. She thought back at what her father had said to her in the cell on Messaline, how she was just an echo and being time lords was so much more. But she didn't want to think about a culture she could not have and instead chose to joke, "Hey, what can I do about that? It just so happens to be that my dad's a time lord! At least I've got two hearts and you don't!"

"Oh, about that. What do you do with the second one?", Claudia considered, "Is that the only difference between time lords and humans?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't been around much humans _or_ time lords for that matter. But I think you also have a higher body temperature. When I was dragging you around that jewelry shop I was quite worried you were ill or something but then I figured you must always be that warm.", Jenny answered. "So, have you got any movies about time lords?"

"Uh, not that I know of. Would have been quite a coincidence anyway, a fictional species actually existing in the future…", Claudia turned on the TV with the remote and leaned back in the couch. "But I've got some about time travel! Want to have a laugh at how we think it's done? Pete, how about some _Back to the Future_ action?"

"What? No _Alien versus Predator_ like usually?", Pete whined.

"I don't wanna give her the wrong ideas…", Claudia replied and winked at Jenny.

The movie started and Pete and Claudia watched in awe how captivated Jenny was by the movie. It was really rather amusing to see a person from 4000 years in the future watch a 'sci-fi' movie from nowadays. Jenny snorted at some of the technical descriptions but seemed to really like the story, once she got over the 'messing with your own timeline thing', which for some reason really seemed to concern her.

They had just finished watching the first _Back to the Future_, when Myka entered the room. Jenny lay across her chair and looked up at her.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready! Jenny, do you like pizza?"

"Uh, no idea… that's the round bread with stuff on it, right?"

"Jup, that's pizza. Hey, wait, what have you done to my purse!", Myka shrieked running towards the table where all her belongings lay.

Pete put one hand behind his head and said, "Yeah… sorry about that. But why do have a bio damper with you anyway?" He held up the ring for Myka to see what he meant.

"Bio damper? Seriously? That's a ring my mom gave me as a present last christmas… I always guessed she didn't pay much for it… but what the hell is a bio damper?"

Claudia began to explain, "It seems to make it impossible for aliens to scan you or something… not dangerous."

"So what, I've been running around with an artifact for seven months and nobody noticed until Jenny did what exactly to find it?", Myka said, then looked around and saw only Pete and Claudia. Jenny had already left the room.

— ❖ —

Jenny wandered around the house for a bit and finally found what she thought must be the kitchen. She entered and saw a woman taking plates out of a shelf.

"Oh hi, you must be Leena. I'm Jenny."

Leena turned around and smiled at Jenny, "Hi." Then she shifted her body a bit and tilted her head. She seemed to look at Jenny quite thoroughly. "Oh god. You don't have an aura!"

Jenny's smile faded and she asked confused, "I don't have what?"

Leena seemed to be taken quite aback from her discovery. "Everyone has an aura. It's like I can sense their presence or feelings or something. But you… I don't feel anything from you. It's like you're not really here!"

"Oh, ok. But I am here. And I would really like to know about these pizzas!" Jenny kneeled down in front of the oven and looked inside, loudly sniffling. "Wow, that's smells really good. I've _literally_ never had a real proper dinner, this is going to be so brilliant!"

She stood back up, looked for a moment at Leena, who was still staring at her, then remembered some stuff, took the plates out of Leena's hands, grabbed a bunch of silverware and stormed out of the room.


	5. Jenny Makes a Call

**Jenny Makes a Call**

_Somewhere in South Dakota, North America, Earth. 10 August 2011, 7:23_

Jenny's eyes flew open. She was lying in a bed somewhere in South Dakota and had been sleeping for about eight hours. Which felt like it was far too long. Now she was awake and ready for the next adventure!

After stepping out of the bathroom, she felt pretty good. Leena had even given her a change of clothing. She still wore her black boots, but now black jeans instead of her other trousers and a dark blue t-shirt. She grabbed her jacket, pulled the vortex manipulator from under her pillow, exited the room and went down the stairs.

Myka and Leena were already sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Morning! Sleep well?", Myka greeted.

"Oh yes! These beds you have here are _glorious_! I literally haven't ever slept so long!" Jenny said happily, taking a slice of toast and looking around the table. "Okay, bread I know. But what is all of this stuff?" She pointed at several glasses of marmalade.

"That's marmalade. It's sweet and tastes like berries.", Leena explained.

She took one of the glasses and looked at it. "Berries? Hm… Oh! I think I'll take this one!" She took Nutella.

After having eaten eight slices of toast with Nutella, Jenny leaned back and asked, "So, when can we go to the warehouse again? I would _love_ to look at all the stuff there! You could show me some things you don't know anything about and I could check if the vortex manipulator recognizes them!"

Myka laughed at her. "Jenny, Pete and Claudia are so gonna kill you if you ask them to be up before 8.30!"

Jenny thought about that. Humans apparently needed more sleep than she did. "So, they don't have to come. What about you? What do you do until they are up?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, reading some magazines or taking another bath. I don't know yet what Artie had planned for us today, but I think he's already at the warehouse."

"Oh, I know! Myka, can I take your car?"

"What? Do you even know how to drive?"

"It doesn't look that hard. I saw how Pete did it yesterday. I know how to fly a shuttle, at least a bit. I can do that."

They all went outside and Myka tossed Jenny the keys for her car. Jenny entered the vehicle and looked at all the buttons and pedals.

Myka entered on the other side and looked at her. "Alright, right pedal accelerates, left pedal slows you down. Turn the key to start. Dial in _D_ to drive. That should be about it." In her mind, she added, 'Good thing, this car is automatic!'

Jenny smiled. "Easy enough! Just two dimensions and speed. Let's go!"

Leena stood outside the car, ready to laugh, expecting that Jenny couldn't get the car to move. Instead her jaw fell down when the car suddenly jerked forward and drifted onto the street and sped down the road towards the Warehouse.

— ❖ —

"How the hell did you just do that?", Myka asked as she got out of the car in front of the warehouse. Jenny had taken the liberty to ignore all speed limits and had casually driven around slower vehicles across all lanes. Myka was just glad that she lived. And that there was no traffic light on their way, because Jenny would have ignored that as well.

"Oh, advanced military training. Got it all implanted in my brain. It's not really learning or remembering, it's just instinct to me. Piloting vehicles is just a part of it. Much like when I knocked the gun out of Pete's hand yesterday."

"You have military training as an instinct." Myka sighed. "Alright, now I'm even more glad I survived our meeting yesterday and I just hope to always be on your good side."

Jenny smiled widely. "Oh, don't worry. I really try not to use it. And I wouldn't kill anyone!"

They entered the warehouse and stood in Artie's office, when the man himself came in from the other side with a clipboard and a pen.

"What are you already doing here?"

Jenny stepped next to him and grinned. "How can I sleep when you got so much cool stuff lying around here! Oh! What's that?" She pointed at a small piece of metal.

"Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod", Artie said, but Jenny was already scanning it with the vortex manipulator.

"Oh, cool it kinda traps energy and can therewith boost a device's power for a short time!", she exclaimed.

Artie looked at her puzzled. "Erm, yeah, that's what it does, actually. Very good. What's that thing?"

"Brilliant!" Jenny exclaimed and took the vortex manipulator from her wrist, opened the side to show the power cell she put in on the space station and jerked the lightning rod into it. Violet sparks flew out of the pole and the vortex manipulator's screen came to life.

"What did you do!", Artie cried and jumped towards Jenny to get hold of the lightning rod, but was too slow; Jenny evaded him easily.

"Don't worry! I just needed an energy boost!" Jenny began tapping on the manipulator's screen. "Aha! Planet-wide scanning enabled! Now, that's what I'm talking about!" She tapped some more virtual buttons and the vortex manipulator beeped in affirmation.

"Oh, look! Somebody else with a vortex manipulator is currently on Earth! Cool! I'm gonna call him!" She tapped another time.

— ❖ —

Suddenly, the vortex manipulator projected a grainy blue hologram of a man in a large army coat in front of Jenny. Besides being a slightly distorted hologram, the man looked enormously shocked.

"What? How can you have this?", he asked.

"Hi! I'm Jenny. I was, erm, looking for a spare energy source for my vortex manipulator. Do you have one? Can we meet?"

"What! You are actually calling me from _my_ vortex manipulator! I feared that answering this call would probably disrupt this whole universe!"

"Yours? Oh, sorry. I found it on a space station. About 4,000 years in the future."

"What?"

"Who are you anyway? And, could you visit me some time? I could use some help with this thing."

The man looked at Jenny for a moment. It looked like he pressed some buttons on his own vortex manipulator. The hologram's quality got better instantaneously. Then the man's expression changed and he smiled.

"Please pardon my manners! Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.[1] I'm currently in Britain and cannot travel with my manipulator. But for such a nice lady as you I might as well use regular means of transportation! I'm currently in the middle of something though, is it ok if I get to you… on Saturday? I would very much like to meet you in person." He winked at her and added, "I might even be able to help you with that vortex manipulator of yours."

Jenny's vortex manipulator beeped.

"Yes! Thank you! I'll be here on Saturday! That would be great! Sorry, but my power's running out! See you th–"

With that, the hologram faded and the manipulator displayed it's usual _Internal sensors running on low power_.

— ❖ —

Artie looked at her suspiciously. "Okay now, what exactly is that thing? And give me the lightning rod before you set the table on fire!"

Jenny quickly took the lightning rod which had fallen down to the table next to her, and gave it Artie who threw it in a trashcan across the room, which was of course filled with purple foils.

Jenny waited a moment, then started to explain.

"It's my vortex manipulator. Well, when I say 'mine', I just mean, I found it on an empty space station. Apparently it once belonged to this guy I just spoke to, no idea how that's possible. Anyways, it scans stuff and moves me in time and space, if it's charged. I was actually looking for an energy source when I found the earrings. You don't have one in here, do you?"

Jenny was trying to be polite and not just run off into the endless space of the warehouse looking for one by herself, like she wanted to. Although, she had scanned the warehouse and it appeared to no harbor any 'high energy containers', as the vortex manipulator called them.

"_That_ thing lets you travel in time and space? Wow! Now that is what I call an artifact!"

Myka interjected, "Artie! Don't you dare take it from her, not only is it her only way home, but also… it's alien! Not some mystical Earth-artifact."

Artie nodded. "I know _that_, Myka. Don't worry Jenny, as long as you have it instead of some random guy trying to beam inside a bank vault or something, that's fine with me."

"Thanks", Jenny said smiling, knowing that maybe Artie also considered it a fact that if they tried to take it from her, she would beat them up just like she did when she met them. But still, Jenny was just happy to have anyone who she could trust at all, even if just a little bit.

— ❖ —

Claudia came through the door and let herself fall down into Artie's chair.

"Hey, Jen, up already? Don't need much sleep time, as a time lord?"

"Not really, eight hours seem to be enough in four days or so. Oh, I just called a guy with a vortex manipulator! He'll visit on the weekend!"

"Seriously, you just found a guy and he's already coming over? He isn't by any chance good looking, too?"

At that moment, Pete came into the room and said with a dark voice, sounding a bit mad, "Good news, everyone!" He waved at them with his Farnsworth.

As Claudia giggled, the other three people in the room just looked at each other and shared confused looks.

Claudia asked, still laughing, "What is it, Professor Farnsworth?"

Pete grinned at her but then said to the others, "Hey, it's no fun making _intelligent_ jokes, when nobody get's 'em! That was the greeting of _Professor_ Farnsworth, because _I_ just found out about a friend of _our_ Farnsworth! Name's Reginald Fessenden, he invented radio transmissions and his great grandson, who by the way lives in Canada, just found a bunch of stuff from him and says he can hear himself from the future!"

"Oh my god, Pete, did you just make a joke, discovered an artifact and did actual research at the same time?", Myka said in mock surprise.

"Yeah well, I'd do it more often if someone actually acknowledged it."

Jenny sat down her cup of coffee (she really learned to like the taste of correctly brewed coffee) and asked, "So, what do we do?"

"Get packed!"

* * *

><p>[1] This story takes place after Torchwood season 2. I just assume Jack is in Cardiff, like he has been for like 95% of his life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs, guys! The next chapter will take a bit more time, though, sorry.


	6. Jenny visits Mr Fessenden

**Jenny visits Mr. Fessenden**

_Québec, Canada, North America, Earth. 10 August 2011, 16:54_

After a nice flight in a small government jet, Jenny and the Warehouse Agents arrived at the Jean-Lesage airport in Québec, Canada. Before they left, Artie had given them his default flight package to get the flight and passports for all of them, so they didn't have to worry about any security checks or the like. He had even offered Jenny to keep the passport and driver's license, since she seemed really happy to finally have a full name, 'Jennifer Susanne Smith'. Besides that, she was also proud to be considered 23 years old, but didn't show it.

— ❖ —

Jenny jumped around the airport looking at all the rooms and stores. When she entered, they were already through customs and ready to leave. Now the agents were running after her into one of the main entrances.

"Wow, look at all this stuff! This is so cool!" Jenny stood in front of a duty free shop and bounced up and down in front of the shop window while shaking her arms to point at all the stuff inside. "I've never been shopping in my life!"

"Oh no… Even alien women love shopping…", Pete stated in utter dissatisfaction. Of course, the others completely ignored him.

"Oh, Jenny, you have never been shopping? Never stood in a store for hours browsing through stuff?", Claudia asked. "I mean, I'm not the one for always having the latest fashion and all that, but this looks like quite a nice store…"

"Oh wait, how do we pay for stuff here?", Jenny asked. "Do they take this?" She grabbed into a pocket of her jacket and pulled out a roll of dollar notes.

"Oh my god, Jenny, how did you get so much money?", Myka gasped, but then reconsidered, not really wanting to know the answer. "But… yeah they'll take this, I'm sure!"

"Guys, please, we have a mission! You can all go shopping later… when I'm not with you…"

"Orr, please, Pete. This is even duty free!", Claudia said, then pointed at Jenny, who, after sitting in the plane for hours couldn't help but bounce from one shop window to the other. "Let's just say it's… for alien mood stabilization[1]."

And without waiting for him, the women entered the store.

— ❖ —

They were now sitting in a rental Audi A8. Pete was driving, Myka next to him, Claudia and Jenny on the back seats. The trunk had been filled with the newly acquired 'mission clothing' of the agents and Jenny's brand new, but already full, suitcase.

"How come Pete always gets to drive?", Claudia asked.

"That's 'cause I wanna arrive on the same day and besides, Myka always yells at the other cars and it drives me mad."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, but I can drive, too, you know?", Claudia replied, ignoring Myka.

"Okay, I get you, next time we need something, you drive to the store!"

"Nah! I wanna drive on missions! Just once! I couldn't even persuade Steve to let me drive!"

"Is driving so exciting for you?", Jenny asked suddenly. She hadn't really paid much attention to the conversation so far and had instead been eating a banana, one of the few Earth fruits she knew she liked. "I think it's pretty boring and slow."

"Seriously!", Myka turned around. "You drove this morning like a freaking maniac, _at least_ twice as fast as any sane person would have, and that was boring for you!"

"Hmm… it didn't seem that fast to me… but _that_ was way more fun than _this_!"

"Pete, let Jenny drive!", Claudia and Myka said at the same time enthusiastically.

Minutes later, they sped down the road at 210km/h (130mph) and Claudia, now in the passenger seat, was shrieking at every little turn like she was on a roller coaster.

— ❖ —

"Okay, take the next right and then we should be about there."

The Audi slid around the corner onto a small road along vast fields. The only thing that indicated that there would be people living at the end of it were the power poles next to it.

Finally, the car came to a stop in front of the entrance to a large mansion. 'Fessenden Residence' was set in huge letters atop the gate. Behind the fence of the gate, a small path went up for about 50 meters, where it ended right in front of the big country house.

"So, here we are. I just hope this guy still lives here.", Pete said while exiting the car and going towards the right side of the gate, where an old door bell was.

Pete rang.

Nothing happened.

"Well, doesn't sound like there is someone answering.", Claudia concluded. "Should we try the regular approach?"

Pete grinned. "By all means."

Jenny and Myka looked at each other confused as they watched Claudia take a small object from her purse that looked like a key. She went to the main lock of the gate, put the key in and with a purple spark the gate opened.

Myka grabbed Pete by his left arm. "What the hell was that? You two have a new artifact toy for missions and didn't tell me? Does Artie know?"

"Calm down, Myka. The first week when you were away, Claud and I were just playing with some artifact-y stuff and we extended our mission gear a bit."

"It's Linus Yale's master key, by the way, if anyone's interested…", Claudia tried to tell them, but was interrupted by Jenny, who was now running past them.

"So, let's go inside!", she called. "Old scary villa, here we come!"

— ❖ —

After a bit of a march along the large road, they finally saw the large mansion in a small valley before them. As they came nearer, a person in a black suite, which made him look like a typical English butler, exited the main door. He waved them.

"Good evening. Are you the visitors Mr. Fessenden is expecting?"

"I think not", Myka answered. "This is a rather unannounced visit. May we nevertheless come in and have a talk with Mr. Fessenden? We are, erm, with the North Carolina Museum of Natural Sciences and looking for some information about the life of Reginald Fessenden."

"Of course, please follow me." He gestured with his left hand to follow him inside. "He may however have other plans later as he is expecting the company of US agents. He is a very busy man."

"Agents? From which agency?", Claudia asked intrigued.

"I do not think that I am at the liberty to share details about Mr. Fessenden's personal plans with you. You should ask that Mr. Fessenden himself."

They went into the front hall of the mansion and the butler let them to an old, large living room suite. "Please wait here while I ask Mr. Fessenden to meet you."

He went towards the large staircase at end of the hall and, once on the upper floor, elegantly left through one of the doors.

The Warehouse agents were still standing next to the living room suite. Pete was the first speak, "Wow, that sure is one hell of a house!" He let himself fall down onto one of the old sofas and instantaneously and large cloud of dust emerged. Pete jumped up again and coughed, "Should invest in some new furniture though."

Jenny walked around the room, looking at everything in awe. "Wow, this is all so large. How can a single person need so much room?"

"Yeah, yeah, nice house and all that, but guys, the more pressing issue is, who the hell are these agents that are coming over? And what do they want here?", Claudia said.

"Would be better not to run into them…", Myka added. "Remember the last time you guys had CIA support?"

"Why? What happened? Aren't other agents supposed to be on our side?", Jenny asked.

"Yeah, except they don't know what we do, so, to them, we don't have any right to do anything."

"That's bad, right?"

"Very. And the last time we encountered other agents, they claimed they were to lead the investigation", Myka added. "And in the end, Pete had to tackle them so they were distracted and I could get the artifacts."

"It's not as bad as it sounds…", Claudia said. "You can tell everyone you're a special agent and everything you do is _top secret need to know_ and all that. It's quite cool actually."

"Yeah, except it's _that_ top secret that they don't believe you 'cause for them, you don't really exist.", Pete concluded.

"So, you are telling me", Jenny began, "that from all the crazy people this planet has to offer, I ran into those who I can't tell anyone about? Like, you're all my imaginary friends to the rest of the world?"

"Nah, not like that. 'Cause we exist and all that, it's just the Warehouse you can't talk about. Officially, the Warehouse is an IRS building.", Claudia answered but quickly added, "But… don't tell anybody _that_! They hate the IRS…"

Jenny heard a door opening softly and looked up to the higher floor. The others gazes followed hers. They saw a small, elderly looking man come out. He had slightly grey hair and wore a white pinstriped shirt and dark grey trousers.

"Hello, my guests! Excuse me for letting you wait, I wasn't expecting visitors", the man greeted with a surprising Western American accent.

— ❖ —

"I assume you are Erwin Fessenden, then?", Pete asked.

"That I am. But who might you be? I didn't know a museum in North Carolina was planning an exhibition about my great grandfather."

"Well, to be honest, we are not really here because of an exhibition. We heard that you claim you can listen to yourself in the future with one of your great grandfather's devices? We would like to know more about that."

"Why, yes, of course! It's just as I said. Every morning I get a transmission from the future. It tells me all I need to know." He gestured around him.

"Okay, so you get a message. How do you know it's from the future?", Myka inquired.

"Oh… I don't know. Where else should it come from?"

"Maybe the present? Like all other transmissions?", Claudia offered.

"Oh no! It tells me what to do! It _must be_ from the future!"

The agents looked at the wildly gesturing man in front of them. They didn't know his mental condition, but it seemed quite clear that he was not just an ordinary healthy person living in an isolated country house all by himself.

"Could we, maybe, see the receiver?", Jenny asked after half a minute of silence.

"Of course! It's a glorious piece of technology! My great grandfather designed it in 1932, it was one of the last things he ever built. Let me get it for you!"

He turned on the spot and suddenly started to jog out of the hall through a door that possibly led to another corridor.

— ❖ —

"Okay, what's wrong with this guy?", Claudia asked after Erwin had left the front hall and they sat in the couches again by themselves.

"What isn't?", Pete replied.

"Is it just me, or is this guy obsessed with the future? Like he kinda depends on it?", Myka said.

"Okay, I can see that Jenny is a time lady from the future because she has two hearts and this vortex manipulator, but how can this guy get instructions what to do every morning from some old radio transmitter? From himself? How would that work?", Pete said.

"Yeah, seems a bit to much of a coincidence to meet two time traveling people in two days, right?", Claudia added. "And this guy doesn't even have a vortex manipulator or something but just an old radio…"

"Oh, right! Let me just use the manipulator!", Jenny interjected and pulled her sleeve up to open the vortex manipulator. She pressed some buttons on the screen and concluded, "Okay, so when something happens with the time vortex around here, it should beep. Or do something else, I'm not sure. I set it to detect slight chronon radiation, but it didn't really do anything."

"Does that mean there is nothing or that it doesn't work?", Myka asked.

"I don't know, but the scanner functions seemed to work so far… I'll just leave it on and when it beeps we know."

Pete shushed and nodded his head towards the stairs. "Here comes Mr. Loony again…"

— ❖ —

Fessenden entered the front hall again, but this time he stepped rather slowly towards them. In his right hand he held a small device, about the size of a Farnsworth, but all in all just about half a centimeter thick, just a bit more on the upper side.

"Here it is, my friends. My great grandfathers latest and greatest invention!"

He showed them the device by holding it in front of him and from close it looked rather simple. There was only one dial which contained another, smaller dial on the inside and one speaker visible on the upper side.

"Nice, clean design. Dieter Rams would be ashamed to know he was twenty years late.", Claudia commented more to the agents than to Fessenden.

"Wow, it looks like new. Would you like to tell us something about it?", Myka asked.

"Of course! You must know, I never really met my great grandfather as you can imagine… and I never really cared about his work either. I'm more of a salesman, you see? But then… not two years ago I heard that one of my relatives had died and left me this nice mansion here in Canada.

"I was quite intrigued by having this old house and, not only that, but also all the things in it! It was like… I was destined to find something important here! And so I went through all the things and there in this box in some room, there was this device here…

"I didn't know what it was at first, but then I saw the blueprints next to it. My great grandfather had constructed this device here in the last hours before his death. He thought he never finished it, because when he turned it on and listened for something, he couldn't hear a thing.

"My grandfather moved it with his other stuff back to his childhood home, which is near here, and from there it someday got into this house. And here I found it, just at the right time."

"Wow, that's quite a nice story. You got all that, Myka?", Pete asked and Myka, who seemingly wrote something down, nodded.

"What happened then? You think it's a receiver, right?", Jenny asked Fessenden.

"I _know_ it to be one, girl. You see, when I found it, there was only one part missing and that was batteries. I don't know what kind of batteries they got in the 1930s, but I just put two regular ones in. And since then, this thing has been receiving!"

Claudia had just finished putting on her purple gloves. "May I have a closer look? We have almost no information about the later developments of your great grandfather and what technology he used to build this."

"Go ahead, just don't disassemble it. It's very valuable to me." He said while putting the device in Claudia's left hand.

— ❖ —

Nothing happened. The receiver lay in Claudia's hand and hadn't reacted to the purple gloves at all. She sat down on a chair next to a small coffee table and put the device on it.

Myka, in the meantime, had taken a camera from her purse and shot a picture of every side of the receiver and especially focused on the dial with its labels. Jenny and Pete stood, along with Fessenden, on the other side of the table and waited for what Claudia was going to do next.

"Very nice polish", Claudia commented on the receiver's design, as she rotated the frequency dial. "It says that the range goes from 120 Kilohertz up to about 145 Megahertz. That's quite a lot to cover for this small design… and without the apparent need for an external antenna. I really like how there's this inner dial for quickly setting the multiplier and turning on and then you can use the outer dial to specifically set the right frequency, very nicely done. Have you got that on picture, Myka?"

"Yeah, I think you can read all the labels on it.", Myka replied, then looked towards Jenny, who was pointing at her left wrist. "Mister Fessenden, may I take a picture of you as well?"

Fessenden smiled and moved away from the table. "Of course. Where should I stand?"

"Oh, I think it's alright if you just stand in front of the table. It's not gonna be a public photo or something, just for our documents, so we know that it was you who showed us the receiver. We'll make a better photo once there'll be an exhibition."

Fessenden seemed delighted by the answer, smiled and turned around to stand in front of the table, having his back towards the receiver now. Myka had at the same time moved in front of him and began taking a few pictures.

In the background, she saw Jenny open her vortex manipulator, press some buttons and all of the sudden, a blue layer of light came out of the manipulator and moved across the receiver. When it was done, Jenny closed her wrist-strap and nodded at Myka, who had just 'finished' with the photo session.

— ❖ —

Myka put the camera back in her purse. Claudia picked the receiver up from the table, gave it to Fessenden and thanked him. "Thanks for your time. We'll just discuss what else we might want to know, if you'll just give us a minute. I think we don't want to intrude any longer, I've heard you were expecting other guests?"

"Of course", he replied, "I almost forgot. They didn't really announce the visit, but if everything goes to plan, they should be here any minute. I'll just take the receiver upstairs again."

With that, Fessenden left towards the stairs again. Unknown to the Warehouse agents, he was already dialing in a new frequency and, while manically grinning, entered a room on the upper floor and once inside, pressed the button in the middle of the receiver's dial to activate. He glanced at his clock. 'Just five more minutes, then I'll know', he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>[1] Phrase shamelessly copied from 'Jenny Returns' by silverrose2013 (goo dot glABCxY) in which just a similar situation occurs. You should read it, it's quite nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You see that up there? What the hell is wrong with this site anyway? I _try_ to give credit to an author and _want_ to link to his/her work, but this crazy story editor strips links from my texts? Is this how it's supposed to be in the real world? Hinder someone to give credit and refer to other works? Nice attitude, fanfiction dot net.

But never mind that. I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has written a review, added this story as a favorite or to his/her story alerts. I' always glad to see a new mail about a new review/fav/alert. That really makes my day! And of course I would love to know how you liked this new chapter and I cannot stress enough how much I would like to read your suggestions for scenes you'd like to see. By the way, if anyone want to beta read my drafts for the next chapters, just send a message.

As for the next chapters, I have to admit that for chapter 6 I have only written about two scenes and the complete plot line is not yet set (for the chapters after that I have already more scenes finished or as drafts), so I'm guessing there will not be a new chapter for the next week or so. (But as said _you_ can use that time to write reviews full of constructive criticism and suggestions!)

So, how about some _spoilers_? Here they come: Maybe the mission will be finished in the next chapter, maybe in the one after that (but not longer). To give you a quick timeline, a few days after completing the mission, there will be a visit from Captain Jack. And Jenny will also meet her father, but you never know at which point in time he might turn up with his driving. And, she might not recognize him at first. That should give you enough clues for now!


	7. Jenny on the Mission

**Last Time on Jenny and the Warehouse:** "Oh no… Even alien women love shopping…", Pete stated in utter dissatisfaction. Of course, the others completely ignored him. – "Pete, let Jenny drive!", Claudia and Myka said at the same time enthusiastically. – "So, let's go inside!", she called. "Old scary villa, here we come!" – "Good evening. Are you the visitors Mr. Fessenden is expecting?" – "I assume you are Erwin Fessenden, then?", Pete asked. – "Oh no! It tells me what to do! It _must be _from the future!" – The agents looked at the wildly gesturing man in front of them. They didn't know his mental condition, but it seemed quite clear that he was not just an ordinary healthy person living in an isolated country house all by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny on the Mission<strong>

_Fessenden's mansion, Québec, Canada, North America, Earth. 10 August 2011, 20:27_

The agents were sitting in the front hall, discussing there findings.

"Okay", Claudia began, "so this thing looks like a nicely done, but still ordinary radio receiver to me. It would be cool to know that if it works, whether this guy used transistors years before anyone else or if he used another tech."

"But it's not an artifact?", Pete asked.

"Didn't look like one, didn't feel like one, didn't react like one."

Jenny had her vortex manipulator open again and was pressing various buttons. Suddenly, a blue hologram of the receiver was projected in front of her, on almost the same spot as the receiver had lain before.

"Have a look", she said and pressed another button. The casing of the hologram receiver faded and the inner circuits and the mechanics of the dials became visible.

"Wow", Pete said astonished, "I want that for my camera!"

Claudia whistled acknowledging. "If you ever find another one of those vortex manipulators, Jenny… that would be the most awesome Christmas present _ever_!"

"Okay guys, it's cool and all that", Myka said, "but can we focus on the matter at hand?"

"We are just doing _that_, Mykes!", Pete answered laughing and pointed at the vortex manipulator on Jenny's wrist. "At hand, you see?"

Myka rolled her eyes.

"But you have to admit, Myka, that is quite cool, isn't it?", Jenny chuckled and smiled sympathetically at Myka, then pointed at the hologram's central area. "But! _What_ does that receiver thing do now?"

Claudia leaned over the table and looked at the hologram. "Well, it sure uses transistors, like I said. About fifteen years before anyone else could build something like this. And that's quite odd, because Reginald Fessenden was the guy to patent every new thing years before he built it, and that small thing here should be at least worth about 25 new patents in the 1930s…"

"So?", Pete asked, "It's fake, isn't it?"

"I don't know… but it definitely doesn't look like an artifact.", Claudia answered.

"Okay, what do we do now?", Jenny asked. "I mean, if that's just an ordinary receiver, can't we just buy another one and check what's it receiving here?"

"Good idea, Jenny", Myka replied. "I'd say we check in for a hotel near here and come visit Fessenden again tomorrow."

Pete yawned. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Okay, I'll just call Artie and tell him what we found out", Claudia said and got up, while searching her pockets for her Farnsworth.

— ❖ —

Meanwhile, Fessenden was in a small room on the upper floor and held the receiver in front of him. Between the sound of static noise he listened for his own voice, hearing fragments of sentences.

"…museum people are… _the agents_…"

"…want receiver… stop them…"

"…ask them t… stay the nigh…"

Then there was only noise again. But Fessenden knew what to do.

— ❖ —

A few minutes later Fessenden walked into the front hall again, where the agents were still sitting.

Myka got up from her chair and said, "Sorry to have bothered you so long, Mr Fessenden. We will be going now. What hotel would you recommend in this area?"

"Oh, please, you didn't bother me at all.", Fessenden replied. "In fact, why don't you stay here for the night? The next good hotel is at least 50 miles down the road."

"That's very kind, but really, we don't want to cause any inconvenience."

"Nonsense, there are a lot of guest rooms and it's absolutely no problem to tell the chef to cook a little more. I have so many people working here. Please, be my guests. I insist."

Myka looked at her friends and as Pete nodded quite thoroughly, she replied, "Okay. Thank you very much. Are you sure we are not intruding or anything? You did say you expected other guests."

"No, no problem at all. They won't be coming this week anyway.", Fessenden replied quickly and the Warehouse agents looked confused at him. "The rooms are on the upper floor, let me show you. Francis can get your luggage from your car if you want."

— ❖ —

After settling in the three guest rooms on the first floor and after eating dinner with Fessenden, they met in the larger two-bed room, which Claudia and Jenny were sharing, to discuss what to do next and then call Artie. It was almost half past twelve.

"Well, I'm glad we stayed. This dinner was _awesome_", Pete greeted them as he walked into the room last.

"I knew that was the only reason you wanted to stay!", Myka replied.

"So? Free dinner and a nice place to sleep, for free. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, just the small problem that we are not from any museum and I surely hope Fessenden doesn't find out!"

"Guys", Claudia spoke up, "could you please calm down? Who cares about a museum when there could be an artifact here? I'm not really convinced we know all there is all there is to know about the crazy guy…"

Jenny jumped off her bed and walked towards the window Claudia was leaning at. "I think this guy has some serious problems. I mean, did you see all the personnel he has here? Even security guys, as if he was hiding something."

"Yeah, that did look weird. But then again, I don't want to be the therapist listening to all the random things he has to say…", Pete said, "But I don't think his dangerous. At first, it was like I had a bad vibe when we went through that corridor to the dining room but now, I actually feel quite calm about it."

"Still… Something is wrong with this place", Jenny said. "It's like… there are some things hidden, but in plain sight. It's hard to describe, but I feel like I see some things but don't perceive them…"

"What do you mean, 'can't perceive them'? How could you see something but not _see_ it?", Claudia asked.

"I don't know, it's like something is actively trying to hide something from the eye." Jenny walked across the room towards the other bed and looked like she was mentally walking back through all the ways they went in the mansion.

"How many rooms were in that corridor, Pete?", she finally asked.

Pete had followed her movements and now she was about three feet away from him looking up at his eyes. "Er, four, I guess? The front hall from where we came from, one on the left, two on the right, one of which is the dining hall. Why would that matter?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense.", Jenny replied, jumped up and went for the door, where she turned around again, holding the door handle. "The dining hall was _huge_. And there still was another room next to it, probably the kitchen. Then, why would there only be one other room on the other side of the rectangular building? This room would be even larger, but why have another room that size?"

She turned towards the door again and pulled it open. "So, the conclusion is, there is another room, but we didn't see it. And I'm going to look what's in there!"

With that, she ran out of the room and down the corridor.

— ❖ —

"What the hell?", Claudia was taken aback. "_Why_ did she just ran out of the room?"

"Should we go after her?", Myka asked.

"Yeah, we'd better", Pete replied and opened the door. "She's almost looking for trouble and then laughingly running into it…"

At this moment, they had all stepped out of the room and were standing in the hallway. Just as they wanted to go after her, Jenny came jogging from the stairs towards them with a bottle of water and a bunch of books.

"Hey guys, couldn't go to the unperceivable door, there were some people cleaning the floor. At this time of night! Anyway, I then found some other kitchen room and got something to drink and on my way back up I came across the library so I got some books to read as well."

"Oh man, you're awesome, Jenny," Pete laughed, "you were gone for half a minute and did more than Claudia sometimes does in _days_!"

"Hey!"

"So, what books did you get?", Myka asked.

"Oh, some random novels, one about the emerging stock market of the 1950s in South America or something and one with maps and star charts!"

Pete yawned. "Sorry guys, but if we're not chasing Jenny, I'll get some sleep. See you in the morning then."

"Yeah okay, sounds good to me, too.", Myka added and they both went towards the rooms, a bit farer into the building then Jenny and Claudia's. "Night you two!"

"Night!", Jenny and Claudia called after them.

— ❖ —

Two hours later, Jenny lay across her bed in a green t-shirt and camouflage pajama pants, and was reading the second one of the novels. It was about a young woman in the 1960s who moved to New York to work as a secretary. It wasn't really adventurous or thrilling and Jenny mostly just skimmed through it and only read the dialogs.

Claudia had played a bit with the vortex manipulator and after a while assumed that she had programmed it to act like the receiver Fessenden had earlier, but now she was fast asleep in the bed next to the window.

As Jenny had finally reached the last chapter of the novel, the vortex manipulator began to beep. She quickly got up and took it from Claudia's night stand. The display read:

_Unusual verbal radio activity detected on selected frequencies._

Claudia began to stir. "Hmm?"

Jenny held the device up and whispered, "It found something." She pressed a button on screen to see the detected frequency but instead, the manipulator played the actual transmission.

"…elp!"

Claudia sat up immediately. "What was that?" She rubbed her eyes, then asked, "What time is it anyway?"

"Some transmission your programming picked up. And it should be 3:57 in the morning."

"Should be? Never mind… what does it say? Was there someone calling for help?"

"I don't know, that's the only thing I–"

At this moment, another transmission came through, this time much clearer. And they knew the voice. This was Myka.

"Guys, I know you heard this. There is something really strange going on here… I found the counterpart of the receiver, a pretty huge transmitter. This one's the artifact! Anyway, I don't have much time, so–"

Another voice and footsteps interrupted her. "Hey! Get away from there! Hands up!" They heard the footsteps come closer, and then some static charge, as if a pretty big power transformator was shut down. All that followed was white noise.

Claudia jumped up from her bed, wearing a large white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts. "Shit! We need to help her! Jenny, let's go!"

She ran towards the door, then stopped in her track. "No, wait!", she whispered emphatically. "Before we do anything, we need a plan!"

Jenny looked at her expectantly. Claudia turned around, thought for a second, then said, "Okay, here's the plan: Pants, Pete, Myka!"

She fetched her jeans, slipped into them and tiptoed back to the door.

— ❖ —

The girls sneaked across the hallway towards Pete's door and knocked softly. Nothing happened. Claudia knocked a bit louder, but all they could hear was snoring. Jenny slowly opened the unlocked door and Claudia sneaked into the room and turned on the light. Pete still didn't move.

"What the hell? A secret service agent who doesn't lock his door?", Claudia asked silently. "He is such an amateur!"

Jenny came into the room after her. "There's no key."

Claudia kneeled next to the bed and whispered, "Pete, wake up. We need to help Myka!"

"Huh?" Pete rolled around in his bed towards Claudia, opened his eyes and came to an abrupt stop. He blinked a few times.

"What's going on?"

Jenny appeared next to Claudia, "We picked up a radio transmission for Fessenden's receiver, from Myka. She might be in trouble."

"What?" He glanced at the watch lying on the antique nightstand next to his bed. "At 4 am?"

"Yeah!", Claudia replied a bit too loud, then whispered again, "What should we do about the timing? No get up and let's go look for Myka!"

Pete closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Okay!" He started to move up, but stopped. "I'll meet you outside."

Claudia turned around immediately and, dragging Jenny with her, quickly and quietly exited the room. A minute later, Pete emerged, fully dressed.

"So, what's with all the fuss?", he asked and went to Myka's door.

Jenny and Claudia followed him, and the former said, "Claudia programmed the vortex manipulator to act like Fessenden's receiver, and it received a transmission from somewhere around here. It was Myka telling us she found some transmitter. And then she was arrested by some guys."

Pete stood in front of Myka's door. "You are so bad at this. Even I see that you are just trying to play a prank on me."

"What?", Claudia whispered pretty loud. "I heard her myself! We need to do something!"

"Yeah, whatever. I hear her snore through that door."

Claudia was about to say something, but she instead just had her mouth open. Coming from Myka's room was in fact quite a loud snore. Pete just shook his head and knocked. The snoring instantly stopped, and Pete knocked again.

"What?", they heard Myka ask through the door.

"Myka, are you alright?", Jenny asked.

"I was until you woke me up."

Claudia opened the door to Myka's room and turned on the lights.

"Orr, really? What the hell is this about?", Myka asked, having her eyes closed.

"Okay, if you are here, who send this message?", Claudia asked, wandering around Myka's room.

"What message? Just let me sleep."

"You're right. Sorry, Myka, Pete.", Jenny said, and pulled Claudia out of the room while turning off the lights. She closed the door and continued, "Myka hasn't made this transmission yet. We shouldn't interfere with this."

Pete looked at here and commented, "Either you're crazy and I need some sleep or you're brilliant and I need some sleep. In any way, I'm gonna get some sleep and you can tell me all about this transmission from Myka in a few hours."

With that, he turned around and went into his room again.

Claudia looked at Jenny and said, "He's probably right. Let's wait until morning before we do anything."

They silently went back to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, now that was hard to write. I had outlined the whole mission weeks ago, but the actual story was pretty… fractious. I only got to write once or twice a week and then it was only a few scenes each time… Anyway, I decided to break the mission into yet another chapter, so that it wouldn't take even longer to publish another chapter.

_Okay guys, here's the deal:_ I'm not River. You write a (constructive) review in which you tell me what you like or don't like about the story and I will reply to you personally with a nice, fresh spoiler for one of the later chapters (which are mostly already written)! How does that sound? Amazing? Incredible? Ludicrous? (I don't care, I'll do it anyway.)


	8. Jenny Solves the Mission

**Last time on Jenny and the Warehouse:** "So, let's go inside!", she called. "Old scary villa, here we come!" – "Good evening. Are you the visitors Mr. Fessenden is expecting?" – "Oh no! It tells me what to do! It _must be _from the future!" – "…museum people are… _the agents_…" – "I think this guy has some serious problems. I mean, did you see all the personnel he has here? Even security guys, as if he was hiding something." – At this moment, another transmission came through, this time much clearer. And they knew the voice. This was Myka. – "He's probably right. Let's wait until morning before we do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny Solves the Mission<strong>

_Fessenden's mansion, Québec, Canada, North America, Earth. 11 August 2011, 7:50_

The next morning, Claudia awoke abruptly to a loud knocking on the door.

"It's open", Jenny, who was sitting on her bed flipping mindlessly through the pages of the atlas she borrowed, answered immediately and Myka came in.

"Already up?", Myka asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much. But now I know most of Earth's continents and interesting countries by name."

"Seriously, you studied an atlas all night?"

"Nah, Earth isn't that spectacular. I played with the vortex manipulator, too. Did you know that my jacket is made of some artificial nano-wool-replica, or however this stuff is called in English, that won't be available on Earth until 2079?"

"Hah, I'm sure that's good to know, too. Claudia, are you awake?"

Claudia rolled around in her bed, until she was facing the two. "M-Hm."

"Well, then let's down for breakfast!"

Claudia blinked. "What time is it?"

Before Myka could look down to her watch, Jenny answered, "7:51".

"Okay, gimme a second", the redhead replied and slowly moved out of bed, took some clothes from the suitcase laying open under the window, and went into the bathroom.

Once Claudia had closed the door, Myka asked, "So, Jenny. What about that transmission you woke me for?"

Jenny tossed the book onto the small table between the beds. "Yeah, I've thought about that, too. I can't really place it yet, though. I'm not sure whether it was some actual time-travel artifact somewhere around here or just the vortex manipulator acting up. I still don't really know what it can and can't do…"

She looked down at her night table, where the vortex manipulator lay. "Do you want to listen to it?"

"Well, we're gonna wait for Claudia anyway. Might as well use the time", Myka replied and went to the night table to retrieve the vortex manipulator. "How do you…?"

Jenny smiled and stood up. "Let me…"

She pressed one of the physical buttons of the vortex manipulator, then, after the screen lit up, selected the second entry called 'Claudia's frequencies' and gave it to Myka, who then tapped on the now shown 'latest recording'.

The recording started. "Guys, I know you heard this. There is something really strange going on here… I found the counterpart of the receiver, a pretty huge transmitter. This one's the artifact! Anyway, I don't have much time, so–"

Myka tapped on the screen again. She held the vortex manipulator loosely in her hands and sat down on Jenny's bed. "That was my voice."

"Yep. That's what worries us."

"So. I find this transmitter, then send that message I just heard." She faced Jenny and then Claudia, who had just appeared at the bathroom door. "Why?"

"Oh, that's obvious!", Claudia laughed. "Because that's how we know about the transmitter, the artifact, in the first place!"

"That's it? I see a transmitter and then use it to tell myself in the past to use it?"

_Knock knock._ "You ready, girls?", Pete asked from the other side of the door.

Claudia, who still stood in front of the bathroom door, opened the door for Pete. "Come in, we were just planning on how to take over the world."

"Oh, again?", Pete joked, "What about breakfast first?"

"Hey, Pete", Myka began, "What do you think we should do? I just heard that message from myself from last night, and I think Fessenden really has an artifact that can send messages into the past."

"What we always do? First breakfast, then neutralize the artifact?"

— ❖ —

After breakfast, which Mr Fessenden for some reason did not attend, they all sat down in Claudia's and Jenny's room again.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?", Jenny asked. "I mean, this Fessenden thinks we're leaving any minute and still has an awful lot of people running around here. We can't just sneak through the house until we find this artifact."

"You're right. We need to act unsuspiciously and go look for it. Problem is, Fessenden can probably tell himself what we will do…", Claudia said.

"I'd say we don't waste any more time and split up, look into each room, meet back here in half an hour", Pete added, "and if someone finds the transmitter, we'll see what we do next."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll check the basement.", Myka replied.

"I'll look into that room across the kitchen…", Pete said.

"Okay, I'll do upper floors and outside", Jenny said.

"And what should I do? Heck, I'll just run after Jenny", Claudia added.

"Okay, let's go then!", Pete called and they all left the room.

— ❖ —

Claudia and Jenny were walking through various hallways and opened a lot of doors, only to find the rooms behind them empty or not important. At least a dozen times they met Fessenden's personnel and they politely excused themselves.

Finally they reached the last room on the upper floor. From the outside it looked like an unused storeroom, but one can never be too sure. So, with Jenny standing behind her, Claudia inserted Yale's master key and turned the lock, with a small set of sparks coming from it.

"Ahh!", Claudia shrieked and kicked the door close again then threw herself against it, so that she was now leaning against it. "Oh god…"

"What! What's in there? Claudia?", Jenny asked.

"That was the biggest, most dead rat ever."

"A dead rat?" Jenny shifted her head forward and looked at her, annoyed.

"Sorry…", Claudia whispered and exhaled heavily. "It's just… I don't like them okay? Especially not without warning."

Jenny leaned against the wall next to her and let herself slide down until she was sitting.

"So", she began to conclude, "In all the rooms on this level is either nothing important or a rat. Great."

"Yeah… But don't just sit there, come on, I know it's boring, but we still have a garden to check out. Maybe we find a small cabin full of stolen artifacts!", Claudia said enthusiastically.

Jenny grinned at her, "You're amazing, you know? Well, I don't know many people, but I know no one who could be so happy to do so boring stuff."

"Well, it can't all be running, you know? Sometimes it's the small, boring stuff that saves the day.", Claudia said. Then, she adds though, "Except it usually isn't. Anyway, to the garden?"

"To the garden!", Jenny said smiling and jumped up to her feet.

— ❖ —

Myka had entered the basement through a small staircase not far from the larger stairway that leads to the upper floor. Although the mansion had an impressive ceiling height, the basement rooms where much smaller then the upper ones. The rooms she had seen so far were unlocked and mostly empty. Some of them were used to store kitchen supplies and old furniture.

Myka was in front of the second to last room, that she, to her surprise, found locked, when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She quickly hid in the empty room she was in before.

Standing in the dark she heard someone dragging something across the floor and, after the shrieking of an opening a door, it sounded like something was dropped. Then the footsteps slowly faded again until the basement was silent again.

Myka opened the door of her room again and looked around the hallway. In the dim light everything looked untouched. She walked towards the locked door again and began to try to crack the lock.

She wasn't very good at it and soon wished she had asked Claudia for her master key. Nevertheless the few tricks she learned in the Secret Service helped her get past the lock and the door opened towards her, squeaking loudly.

She looked inside the sparely lit room and saw a huge apparatus standing at the wall. It had collected a lot of dust on top, the cables that were coming out of the side were themselves surrounded by dust and were of a very old design. Myka guessed it had been standing there for quite some time. What stroke her as odd though were the few places on the machine that were dust-free and where the small amounts of paint on the metal were rubbed of.

Myka walked towards the center of the machine that was about three meters wide. From up close she could read the various labels and identified a dial at the bottom as the on-switch.

Of course she used it; and the machine started up with a loud buzzing sound. Some lights began to light up, some stayed dark. As the voltage meter above the on-switch reached its highest value, the central instrument turned on and Myka could for the first time see what it showed. Frequency bands.

After it reached a stable value, a red light on the right lit up, directly above a small microphone. Myka looked at it and decided what to do. She grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Anyone there?"

She heard, of course, no reply. Instead, she heard the door on the other side of the basement floor squeak.

"Help!", she said as she realized what was happening next. This was it! She composed herself and continued. "Guys, I know you heard this. There is something really strange going on here… I found the counterpart of the receiver, a pretty huge transmitter. This one's the artifact! Anyway, I don't have much time, so–"

The door was kicked open and three guards entered the room. Myka dropped the microphone and was about to run away from the transmitter, but one of the guards was already tackling her to the floor.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to steal this?", one of the other guards asked but Myka, who was just being cuffed, only laughed. The guard went on, "You will come with us."

— ❖ —

As Jenny and Claudia went down the stairs to get to the garden, they met Pete half way.

"Ah, there you are.", he greeted them. "Have you found anything?"

"Not really…", Claudia answered, "just rats."

"Yeah, it's like the whole upper floor was never used. Did you know that no one of the personnel lives here? They all drive at least twenty miles home each day, although there's lots of room upstairs.", Jenny added.

"Hm, I don't get what this guy does here anyway. I mean,", Pete said, "it's like he is totally paranoid with everything that's happening here. In the kitchen there are two people working but on the same floor are five security guards. Five! What would he need security for?"

"You could have asked them?", Claudia suggested.

"Haha, I did, and they just said, 'Sorry.' and went away!"

"Great… Doesn't help, though. What are we gonna do? Have you seen Myka?", Jenny asked.

"Nope, must still be looking around.", Pete replied. "I think I'll go help her down there. You two wanted to get some air?"

"Very funny with the nice weather out there…", Claudia said dryly. "But yeah, we'll have a look at the countryside, right, Jenny?"

"Yay!"

— ❖ —

Pete went down the stairs again, down to the basement and wandered around the floor leisurely. He looked into some rooms, but was surprised at how small the basement really seemed to be.

"Myka?", he called, "You done here?"

He waited a few seconds, but after not getting any response, he added, "Don't tell me you got lost!"

He was about to open the door at the straight end of the floor, directly in front of him, when someone form the other side opened it and hit Pete with the door.

"Watch it, man!", he yelled.

To his surprise, though, it wasn't Myka who had opened that door, but two security guards; who immediately pointed their weapons at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'm just looking for my friend.", Pete said calmly, holding his hands openly at waist level, ready to charge the guards.

The guard on the left said, "We know what you're up to. Now, hands up!"

Pete jumped forward and, stretching out his arms, tossed both guards' weapons from their owners' hands, crashing against the wall left and right. He pushed forwards and tackled right through the guards into the room.

Before he could turn around to face his attackers again, though, he was met with the iron bar the third guard, who stayed in the room, had picked up. Pete stumbled backwards and fell unconscious to the floor.

The two guards at the door had picked up their weapons again and came into the room, one of them rubbing his right wrist.

"Thieves are getting more 'n more sporty. Back in the day, most guys I stopped were just some poor freaks. But know they're all professionals! Like there's a school for thieves or something.", the third guard said, and, waving the iron bar, continued, "And ye gotta keep up with them to survive this job."

— ❖ —

Meanwhile, Claudia was walking around the outside of the house, with Jenny shortly after her.

"What are we looking for anyway?", the latter asked. "A secret entrance? A hidden shed full of mysterious, dangerous things?"

Claudia turned around, just as Jenny was making a spooky face. "Ha, yeah, exactly like that. Secret shed with a secret entrance, impossible puzzles to solve to get to the treasure", she replied. "Or maybe just some room with an old radio transmitter inside. Your choice."

"Well, I'd like a castle full of ghosts then. I've never seen a ghost", Jenny said, but added after a moment, "But I'd be happy to find a transmitter, too. It's way too peaceful out here for anything exciting. It's actually quite calming."

"Yeah, I don't think the transmitter is anywhere in his garden, either. There aren't any footprints or other obvious tracks here anyway." Claudia replied, still walking in front of Jenny, then turned around. "How good is that bio-scanner function of your vortex manipulator?"

"I don't know, it's pretty weak. I'm not sure it could scan this whole park."

"No, I was thinking of scanning the house! When we checked it yesterday in the room, we could just see that there are people beneath us. But now we are outside the house!"

Jenny looked at her, slightly unsure of what Claudia was getting at. "Okay, and that would benefit us how…?"

"Simple! We can see on which floor all the people are! If the guards are here to protect something, I'm sure they'll be near it!"

"Woohoo! That's brilliant!", Jenny laughed and turned on the vortex manipulator. She tapped a few times, looked expectantly at it and grinned when it beeped in affirmation.

Claudia was leaning over her shoulder. "Now, look at that!", she exclaimed and pointed towards the screen. "Five people in the basement, and three rushing towards them. I just hope these two aren't Pete and Myka…"

"Yeah, but where are they? There shouldn't be a room there, that's not even beneath the building anymore. Uh, and they're standing pretty close together. Either they're both tied to the same chair or… they're making out."

"Hah, I wouldn't put that past them…", Claudia replied laughing. "Being tied up I mean!"

"Okay… Should we check out why all the people are running towards them, then?"

"Would be a good plan, I think. But what if Myka and Pete are in the kitchen with these other guys over there?", Claudia pointed out while pointing at a higher point on the display.

"Hm, split up then? You go down to the basement, I check out the kitchen and if I see Pete and Myka we'll all meet you down there?", Jenny suggested.

"Okay! Let's go then!", Claudia said and they both ran towards the entry.

As Claudia turned towards the stairs, she called, "Oh, and if they're not tied up I'll so take a picture!"

— ❖ —

Claudia ran down the stairs, rummaging around her bag, finally pulling out her mini-Tesla. She opened the first door, which lead to the main corridor of the basement.

And she was greeted by a guard, who quickly pointed his gun at her.

"Hands up! You're one of them and hereby arrested!"

She slowly put her hands above her head, clearly revealing her own gun.

"Hey, what is that? Put that down!", the guard barked at her.

"Okay, okay. Just keep calm, it's not even a gun, alright?", Claudia said and slowly moved her hand with the Tesla down.

Suddenly, she heard glass break and that was all the distraction she needed. The guard turned away for a moment to look behind him; and as he moved back, he was hit by a pretty intense bolt of lightning.

"Damn, that must've hurt. He's out for a while…" Claudia muttered and moved towards the unconscious body laying a few meters ahead of her. She knelt down and took his gun, but then something else caught her attention. In the corner next to the entry door lay Myka's purse, and next to it two Teslas.

Which could only mean one thing. Jenny would not be finding the other agents upstairs. Claudia decided she would not be waiting for Jenny and grabbed the Teslas, putting her own back in her inside pocket.

Claudia was now standing right outside the door, readying the two Teslas she acquired outside. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open.

"Take that, bitches!"

She jumped into the room, one Tesla in each hand, both stretched out in front of her, the right one tilted a bit towards her side as she was entering the room on the left side. She landed and kneeled down in the same move to get a better aim at the guards inside the room.

Except, there were no guards standing in line waiting for her. Just Jenny, with a cricket bat in her left hand and rope in her right.

The small window in the other corner of the room lay scattered on the floor, and the three guards, who were supposed to be in the room, lay unconscious next to it.

"Oh, great! You're here. I found that window over there when I was looking for that other room. Kitchen was locked, by the way and the only maid I met went running away from me. So I went out again and checked the other side of the house for basement windows… Pretty neat entry point. Wasn't even mentioned on the map!"

Claudia still kneeled near the door, but had lowered the Teslas and watched Jenny move across the room in shock.

"How'd… How'd you… What happened to them?", she stuttered, motioning towards the unconscious guards.

"Oh, they… I, er, kicked one down when I jumped through the window and the others weren't even looking at me and I just knocked them out with this neat little thingy… What's it, anyway?"

Jenny waved with the cricket bat. It looked slightly damaged on one side.

"Oh, that's part of some British ball game, I think." Claudia crossed the room just in time as Jenny tied the guards up. She could see the bruises on one of the guards cheeks and arms. She added, "Oh boy, they're just lucky their boss doesn't play golf…"

They both moved forward towards the other end of the room, where a big door, possibly soundproof, was blocking their way to Myka and Pete.

— ❖ —

The other agents were each tied to two chairs which in turn were tied to each other, so that they couldn't stand up with the chair still tied to them. At first they were quite uncomfortable in this situation, but recently Fessenden had joined them and the guard watching them to tell them about his 'great' plan to become rich and powerful.

He had just announced to Pete and Myka that they had no chance of escape, that he would however like to question them himself before calling the police. Then he used the transmitter to send a message to himself in the past about just that. But he, as he put it, modulated the frequency just right so that he would hear it 10 minutes ago.

"So, what you are saying, Fessenden, is, that you just told yourself that we would find your transmitter and that you captured us. Thats cool and all, but when do you receive your messages from your future?", Pete asked. He and Myka were sitting across the room from Fessenden, restrained to their chairs.

"Depends on how much is happening, but almost immediately after I sent the last one, why?", he answered.

"Just as I thought. Because, and that's possibly quite obvious now", Myka replied, "you haven't got word from future you yet."

Fessenden was about to answer, when the door to their room was kicked down and Claudia jumped in, past Jenny, and Tesla-ed Fessenden with one and the one guard still in the room with her other stun gun.

"And that is how we do it!", she said in a low voice, metaphorically blowing steam off her guns.

Behind her, Jenny peaked over her head. "Missed us?", she said grinning to Pete and Myka.

— ❖ —

"So, what do we do with these guys now? Or the transmitter?", Jenny asked, while Claudia was freeing Pete and Myka. After having taken a picture, of course.

"Easy peasy, same thing as always, put it in purple goo!", Pete said. "Or, put purple goo in it, in this case. Could be a bit tricky to get it out of here, though. And for the people, well, we don't catch bad guys, just their artifacts. Maybe Artie will tell the regents to keep an eye on Fessenden."

"What? That's all? Just run away with the artifact?", Jenny wondered.

"Basically.", Myka supplied, standing up and giving the rope from her chair to Claudia. "But this could get tricky… Do you think it's only a part of the transmitter that's the artifact? Or the whole thing?"

"Hm, only one way to find out, really. But I'm not dragging this thing anywhere with awakening guards around me!", Claudia exclaimed and pulled a spray can from the bag she had been carrying. "Purple spray! Highly concentrated! Pete, help me get this thingy open…"

She went to the transmitter and with Pete's help the eighty-years-old screws broke and fell down, the front casing got loose and they placed it quietly on the floor, with a few wires still being connected to its controls on the front side. The inner workings of the transmitter looked pretty huge and dusty, but not complex.

"Okay, here it goes", Claudia muttered, as she sprayed at the components on the inside from left to right. As she was almost all the way through, she reached a small antenna-like object that instantly exploded in sparks.

"Woow, looks like we found our little bad boy here", she said.

Pete had been watching her and put on a pair of purple gloves. He moved towards the antenna, one hand free, in the other a wire cutter. "So, this is it. A tiny pice of coiled stuff that sends messages into the past. And I was wondering where the antenna for this thingy would be."

He carefully cut all the wires connected to the tiny antenna and pulled it out of the machine, where Myka was holding a purple bag. They averted their eyes from the bag as Pete let the antenna fell. A tiny firework of sparks shot out until Myka closed the bag with its zip.

"Wow, nice special effects", said Jenny acknowledging. "You sure that was it?"

"I'll just put the rest of the spray in this thing and we'll see", Claudia replied and began to spray again, but nothing happened. After the spray went out, she shook the can a few times to get the last bit of spray out of it.

"Well, that was that. Let's just put it together and hope we get out of here before we have to Tesla these guys again." Claudia said and motioned towards Fessenden and his guard, both getting tied to the chairs by Myka now.

Pete helped Claudia put the casing back together and she adjusted it roughly with a few strips of duct tape, just so much, that it wouldn't fall down.

— ❖ —

Just as they had packed together all their things, the guard, who was tied to Fessenden's chair, awoke. He looked at them in shock, but didn't say a word. Mostly because of the gag in his mouth.

Jenny noticed this, went towards him and said, "Sorry, but your boss pretty crazy. I, in your position, would get another job."

She was about to turn around, when Claudia appeared next to her. "Yeah, and tell Mr. Sleepy-head here that he probably shouldn't try to take over the world by telling himself what to do. That's so stupid, I can't even come up with a funny comparison for it right now. Anyway, see you around."

She turned around, as did Jenny, and they went out of the room to follow Pete and Myka.

— ❖ —

The way to their car was pretty uneventful. Although Pete and Myka were surprised that other guards in the front room were still unconscious, breathing and neatly tied up, they didn't really talk about it. They also didn't meet any other personnel when they went to quickly grab their suitcases from upstaris.

So they just went to the car and Pete drove away from the Fessenden mansion.

After a few minutes of silence, Myka finally began to speak. "So, Jenny, how did you like your first mission?"

"It was pretty cool, actually. For one thing, it was less dangerous that I expected it to be, but really much fun. Except for the boring parts, like when you all were asleep. But it was also great to see another country and all that, I think airports are really cool. Yeah, I like traveling."

"The alien from the future likes traveling, now that's a surprise!", Pete said from the front. "But we are not going shopping at the airport again, you hear me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank god this mission is finally over. The next chapter might be a shorter one, but the one after that is gonna be more fun than ever. And I should know, I've written it already. Yep, in between all the past chapters, I always kinda wrote one scene here, one scene there, one hilarious comment dropped in here, another fancy description there for the next chapters.

By the way, if you want to read a really nice Jenny-centric story, or maybe even two, check out loki1216's Chuck and Jenny stories (See fanfiction .net/ s/7522229). You may need to have some knowledge about _Chuck_, but hey, that's a good thing. And if you are tired of waiting for me to write a new chapter, you might want to check out Charlie Skellington's Blue Sky Complex (See fanfiction .net/ u/2181030), a quite funny story with lots of action and even more chapters.


	9. Jenny Goes Psychic

****Last Time on Jenny and the Warehouse: ****"So, this is it. A tiny pice of coiled stuff that sends messages into the past." – "So, Jenny, how did you like your first mission?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny Goes Psychic<strong>

_Somewhere in South Dakota, North America, Earth. 11 August 2011, 18:54_

The flight and the short stays at the airports were quite uneventful. The agents didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary, much to Jenny's disappointment. So instead they took the straight route and immediately got their luggage into Pete's SUV. Some time later they arrived at the B'n'B, where Myka and Claudia got out, while Pete and Jenny decided to got to the Warehouse and deliver the newest artifact.

When they got out of the car and walked towards the Warehouse's entrance, Pete yawned. "You're not tired, Jenny?"

"A bit, but not like I want to sleep. The last hours were just sitting and waiting, that's so boring."

"Boring? You can talk! You're on an alien planet for two days and already did an awesome mission with a secret team of agents almost no one on this rock knows about!"

Jenny just grinned at him and opened the door the Artie's office. She looked around, but didn't see the man.

"Artie! We're back!", Pete shouted towards the door to the balcony, and surprisingly, a moment later, they heard a door open from one of the rooms near the Warehouse central core. A man with a physique like hulk and in what looked like the oldest hazard suit in existence came out, and opened the helmet with a loud "whoosh" by opening a valve near his left waist.

Artie frowned at them. "Don't look at me like that! Claudia took the new suit for disinfecting the cooling system out to dry after her last accident. And of course she didn't return it before she left!"

While Jenny just held a hand before her mouth to not laugh out loud, Pete dryly commented, "I'm just surprised you found something wearable that's older than you."

"Pfft," Artie more or less answered, "Artifact?"

"Yes, yes," Jenny replied, "got it right here!" She took the purple bag from her pocket and tossed it to Artie, who had trouble moving so fast in his suit, so the artifact just bounced off one of his arms and loudly hit the floor.

"Grpf, let me get out of this stupid suit first!" He began to push some buttons into position and then opened the valve on the other side until what sounded like a compressor turned on and the suit began to shrink away until he could step out of it. All that remained of the suit was a now visible metal frame and two cans of compressed air strapped to the back.

Artie put on some purple gloves, picked up the bag and started to examine the artifact. He looked intensely at it, then used a purple screwdriver from his inner pocket to open it up. "Oh, now, you don't see that everyday."

"What is it? What's making it artifact-y?", Jenny asked. Pete and she had moved forward to stand next to Artie.

"This here modulates the frequency of the signal. You see, this" – he pointed at the outer case and some of the inner parts – "was definitely designed by Fessenden himself in the 1930. But then however, this other thing here" – he pointed at a small, metallic box with a few wires to it, which lay in the middle of the casing – "is much older. In fact, I think it is signed…"

He slowly eased the metallic box with the screwdriver out of the case and gave to outer shell to Pete. He looked at it from up close, but then ran off into his office. Jenny and Pete quickly followed him and arrived when he put a monocle next to his left eye and again looked at the box.

"Ha! I knew it. 'Gefertigt von Arthur Junghaus'. This thingy is made by Junghaus himself, a German watch maker and self-proclaimed 'master of time itself'." He saw Jenny raise her eyebrows, and he quickly added, "Although it doesn't seem like he knew you, Time Lady."

"Oh, maybe I'll visit him sometime," Jenny replied. "Although I'm not much a fun of watches."

— ❖ —

"So, since this is from Junghaus, we'll just add it to the German pre-WWII section, there's still a bit of space on the shelves.", Artie explained while he walked with Jenny and Pete down the Warehouse aisles.

Artie stopped next to a mostly empty shelve and pointed up. "Here we are. Pete, put it up there, next to Einstein."

"Einstein got an own shelve? What did he produce?", Pete asked intrigued, after he put up the display with the artifact's description and lay the small device and it's outer casing behind it.

"Well, not much, there's a bunch of unpublished papers on solar flare energy generation", Artie answered, "and experimental wormhole technology that was confiscated after it burned down an Air Force base in the late 40s."

"Who's Einstein?", Jenny asked, looking at some of the books and envelopes that were apparently from him.

"Great theoretical physicist from 60 years ago. He developed a theory saying that no one could travel faster than light and that gravity influences the passage of time.", Artie quickly answered. "He was actually recruited as an agent for Warehouse 13, but declined the job as he saw it more important to finish his research in nuclear fission."

"Okay, cool, but what is his will doing here?"

Artie went to the shelf and retrieved an envelope.

"That's just the part of his will that he donated to the Warehouse. Nobody really knows why, since it's never been proven to be an artifact." He took a small letter binding from the envelope and opened it. "This is said to be Einstein's old ID card. He never had an actual one with him, just this piece of paper in a leather binding. And it is said that wherever he went and showed it, he was always welcome and a guest of highest honor. Even before he had published anything!"

Jenny took it and held it in front of the vortex manipulator and pressed 'scan'.

_Psychic paper. Multiple Origins. Visualizes received psychic messages._

"Oh, that's cool! It can show what you _think_ it to show! How did Einstein get this thing?"

"Well, that's also a good story. He put a note next to it in his will in which he said that it was given to him by the most significant man he ever met, in 1899. He wrote that this guy and a redheaded British woman just appeared one day in his office and the guy told him, 'Here, take this. The next century needs you. Just remember to leave when it's time.' He actually looked most of the January 1900 for him, but never found him again."

Jenny immediately took the psychic paper and looked at it from all sides. Then she held it next to her nose and sniffed, but quickly held it away from her face again and looked at it disgusted. She opened it, and saw that it was blank, but began to fill with circles.

"Oh my god, I know them!", she cried. "That was definitely my dad!"

"What? How can you know that it was them?"

Jenny showed him the psychic paper that was now filled with various circles and dots.

"It says: 'Dear psychic person, this paper belongs to The Doctor. If you think you should give it back to me, please contact me.'"

— ❖ —

"What does that mean, 'contact me'? Did he by any chance leave his address or something?", Myka asked. Jenny and Pete had just come in to the B'n'B and Jenny immediately began showing Myka and Claudia the psychic paper and telling them what it said instead of caring for dinner.

"I don't know… I think you can contact him with this? I mean it displays messages, but they don't need to be from you, right?", Claudia suggested.

Jenny turned the leather binding in her hands. "Yeah… but how do I do that? I don't know if I have telepathic abilities, but I've never really tried either."

"Then you should really try!", Myka said. "If your father has these abilities, shouldn't you have them, too?"

"I suppose so… After all, we've got the same DNA, but then again, how do I start being telepathic?"

"You should try getting drunk.", Myka suggested. The other agents look at her shocked. "What? It loosens the mind!"

"How about mind melts?", Claudia interjected. "Can you maybe do those?"

"Oh, like Spock?", Pete asked.

Jenny looked confused between them. "Erm, what are mind melts for you?"

"Well, in the movies they connect to another person's mind by touching their cheeks and temples… Oh, we should've just watched _Star Trek_…", Claudia explained.

"That may sound stupid, but can I try it?", Jenny asked intrigued. "I mean, humans can't do that, right?"

Claudia moved in front of her and said, "No, we can't do that… But go ahead and try if you like… What can go wrong?"

Jenny put her hands on the sides of Claudia's head and closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, she felt like she was thrown forward and dove into a foggy light in front of her. Just as she was about to see what lay beyond the fog, she was ripped out of her dreamlike state and opened her eyes again as she felt Claudia fall into her arms.

She easily catches the redhead by dropping her arms, while Claudia abruptly awoke at the same time and clutched onto Jenny like she was hugging her waist.

"Oh my god! You were actually in my mind!", Claudia cried out.

"Seriously?", Pete asked. For him this whole thing had happened in less than three seconds. "What did you see, Jenny?"

Jenny helped Claudia stand up again and answered, "I don't really know what I did… But all I saw was… white fog, nothing clear, like I couldn't focus on anything… and then I woke up again."

Claudia seemed to have regained her full consciousness and grinned wildly. "That was _so_amazing! Jenny, you have to train on that! Maybe you can even hear our thoughts or something with the right training! And that's like the most awesome superpower ever!"

— ❖ —

Jenny went through her pile of books one by one.

At half past six the next morning, she had asked Artie if she could probably lend a few books about telepathy from the Warehouse and he had reluctantly agreed but insisted that she would have to read them in the Warehouse's reading room. She only took ten books, but, much to his annoyance, the ten largest and oldest books she could find. And Pete, for some reason awake, had already destroyed the cover of one of them just by touching it.

She sat on the sofa in the large reading room and was currently skimming through a book Warehouse 12 found in 1849 in a forgotten cemetery in France and that was written by someone called 'Nostredame' (the first name was difficult to decipher). Luckily, it's content was written in very crisp and ornamental hand writing and it featured along many paragraphs equally crisp and detailed sketches of the topics explained. It was quite difficult to understand, although the vortex manipulator offered partial translation for whatever language the book was written in.

Jenny came to a page with a large diagram beneath the headline which seemed to depict the different groups of psychic abilities and the corresponding kind of demon that possess them. Manipulating objects with thought, telekinesis, was listed as one of the few abilities only the devil himself was supposed to possess. The next chapters were full of ways to defeat the before mentioned demons.

Jenny closed the book and mindlessly tossed it towards the pile of other books laying on the coffee table in front of her. It hit one of the books on top, which in turn fell down from the bed and with a cracking sound dissolved from a hardcover book into what sounded like hundreds of single pages.

Jenny cursed and jumped up to inspect the disaster, but instead of a bunch of single pages she found a surprisingly coherent book on the floor with only a few torn-out pages. She picked it up and looked at the pages that had fallen out. One out of every twenty pages or so had been ripped out, but to her amazement those pages on the floor were completely empty.

She gathered them together and lay them next to the book, then picked up the first one to inspect it further. 'Why would a book contain blank pages?', she asked herself. When she held the pages in front of the small lamp next to the sofa, she could make out that there had been letters on the pages, but not which words they had been forming or why they were missing now. She opened the book and was equally greeted with blank pages. She closed the book again and looked at it's title: 'Findings in Psychotronics' [1].

From what Jenny knew from the Warehouse's inventor system, the book was supposed to be written by a Czech scientist who in the early 1980s defected to the British. After his death in 1991 his former colleagues went looking for the work he took with him to Britain, but Arthur Nielson was there first, and, along with some other artifact, brought this book back to the Warehouse.

Not that this empty book was of any use to Jenny now. She just opened the book again and asked aloud, "Why are you empty? And what are these pages for?"

She picked up the single pages and tried to put them in the book again. They did not fit. There were no markings of any torn-out pages anywhere, like they didn't belong in it. She just looked at the pages befuddled and finally put them on top of the book. Since she had no idea what use an empty book would be to her, she went on to scan it with the vortex manipulator to make sure it was the right one and really from the 1980s.

The vortex manipulator beeped in confirmation and she looked down at it. Surprisingly enough, it offered her a translation from Russian to English.

— ❖ —

At ten, Jenny returned to the Bed and Breakfast with about 320 printed pages that the vortex manipulator translated from the 'Psychotronics' book. Most of it was about measuring the psychic abilities of test subjects. She sat on her bed, skimming through the pages and taking a few notes, when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in."

Claudia opened the door with two cups in her hands and offered Jenny one. "Any progress? Heard you've been up pretty early."

"Thanks." Jenny took the cup and smiled. Ever since Myka pointed out that her English had a British accent, Claudia offered her tea all the time.

"Well, I found a some books. The first few were just descriptions of 'magic' and then one was about demons and prophecies. But the most interesting one is definitely this one from the 80s", she explained and pointed at the pages in her lap. "It's pretty fascinating stuff, the guy who wrote this must have had a huge research team."

"Humans can do some psychic stuff as well?"

"I'm not sure, he's pretty often referring to selected test subjects… Like there are only a few who actually show any abilities. But they also developed or adopted some pretty nice technologies, like perception filters or something like that. The book was printed with an ink that actually challenges the mind; it's like when you don't know what to look for, the book's empty."

"This section", Jenny continued and held up one of the pages in front of her, "is all about locking onto slightly psychic artifacts. I'm quite sure the author was a former Warehouse agent, by the way."

"Do you know how cool this is? When I was about 15, I always read books about that stuff. I loved those conspiracy theories! Especially with some super human research stuff thrown in! I can't wait to see what you can do with that! Have you tried something yet?"

"I tried the psychic paper a bit, but it doesn't really react like I want it to… It's just locked with the message from my dad. Here, have a look", Jenny replied and grabbed the psychic paper from her night table. She opened it, and it showed the familiar circles and lines which formed the message from her father. She looked extremely concentrated at it and breathed slowly, but firmly. The circles began to fade, some lines appeared at some place else, but after a short moment, it was all back to the original message. She sighed.

"You just did that?", Claudia asked.

"I wanted it to change to 'Hi Claudia'."

"Still… wow! Just keep trying!", Claudia replied enthusiastically. "By the way, do you need the vortex manipulator? You said at the airport you wanted a mobile, so I thought, why not just make the VM act like one?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun with it."

— ❖ —

"Hey, Jen, come here, I got it!", Claudia called one and a half hours later through the B'n'B.

A few seconds later, Jenny landed on the seat next to her. "Woohoo! Show me! How'd you do it so fast?"

"Ha, it was easier then expected, really. This vortex manipulator operating system is just awesome. I mean, there are traces that it uses quantum level computation with immensely large complexity powered by bidirectionally changing the phases of neutrons, and all that, but at it's core it is _really_ well organized. I mean, it's incredible this is not a human design. Or, wait, is this human design? You said you found it on a space station."

"Uhm, I don't know. But this guy I spoke to, he lives on Earth and this seems to be his vortex manipulator in the current time frame. So, maybe he's from Earth in the future or something?"

"Okay, remind me to ask him! Because this thing was already _loaded_ with Earth-technology! I mean, there is a menu entry to emulate an infrared remote control for a Samsung TV from 2006. Anyway, there also is a feature to emulate other hardware systems. And this is really awesome. You see, I just needed to scan the schematics of a current smart phone and then abstract the hardware layouts from that. Not to mention I could later fine tune it to be a bit faster that the actual model!"

"So! Show me! Could you clone your iPhone?"

"Of course I could!" Claudia laughingly tapped on the vortex manipulator a few times. "Voila! Your own personal iPhone! All the current software, emulating the hardware specs from next year, plus a bit of my own tinkering, brings us to…"

She again tapped a few times and the vortex manipulator's display now showed an iPhone home screen.

"Woah. You're incredible, Claud. That's _so cool!_ And it behaves just like your phone?"

"Yep! Although it only uses the center part of the screen. On the sides you still have the other controls. But let's have it a bit larger…" She tapped one of the control buttons and the screen morphed into a holographic display a few centimeters above the vortex manipulator.

"Oh, and we're not finished yet! See this? We got wifi! Because the sensors in this thing are actually about a few hundred thousand times more powerful then the ones in my phone, you could probably get wifi where ever you are on Earth. And on the moon. Not to mention how fast this thing cracks encrypted networks…"

"Yay! _Now_ I might consider signing up for twitter!"

— ❖ —

It was a bit later, just after lunch.

Jenny sat down in front of the table on which the psychic paper still lay. She took it in both of her hands. She knew it would be hard enough to make a connection for more than a second, so if she could actually send something, it would have to be quite short.

She drank the rest of her tea and held the psychic paper with both her hands.

She felt the paper getting heavier and saw a small ball of light form right beneath it's surface. She thought of her dad and it felt like she could reach out to him. She smiled and concentrated on the words as they formed in circles in her mind.

'Hello, Dad.'

* * *

><p>[1] the 'soviet' term for parapsychology; cf. Wikipedia: Parapsychology<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, now we are getting somewhere! In the mean time, I wish you all happy holidays and when you come back tomorrow I may or may not welcome you with a new chapter! Also… there are only four more chapters to this story, so review this while you still can! ;)

**Reading recommendation:** I want to start a tradition. At the end of every chapter, I'll tell you about another story from another author I've read recently. In my last annotation, I mentioned that I really liked reading Charlie Skellington's "Blue Sky Complex". She finished the story since then, and as a whole it's now about 12 hours of reading (107k words) divided into 85 bites of fun. It's a pretty fast story and equally exciting is reading the sequel: At about half the size and growing fast (50k+ words as of 24.12.2011) it continues to tell the tale of Phil and the Doctor. Highly recommended for reading during the holidays. Read at: fanfiction. net/s/7610771/


	10. Jenny and the Blue Box

**Last Time on Jenny and the Warehouse: **"Here we are. Pete, put it up there, next to Einstein." – "This is said to be Einstein's old ID card." – _Psychic paper._ – 'Dear psychic person, this paper belongs to The Doctor.' – She smiled and concentrated on the words as the formed in circles in her mind. 'Hello, Dad.'

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny and the Blue Box<strong>

_Time Vortex / Somewhere in South Dakota. 12 August 2011, 14:07_

_In the TARDIS._[1]

"I still can't believe that the moment I pop up to check on my two favorite newly-weds you ran out of your house into the TARDIS because Rory's parents were visiting! And then you left your husband alone with them!"

"Oh, please. Have you ever had parents-in-law? They were there since _6 AM_, asking about our honeymoon! What the hell should I tell them? 'Yeah it was awesome, we saw fish swimming in fog'? And _you_ should totally be okay with me running away! That's pretty much the _only thing_you do!"

"Yeah, alright, alright. Oh, and believe me, most of my companions had at least one relative they wanted to visit _all the time_! And they all hated me! I might not have been looking as good as I do now, but that's no reason to hate me, right? One time, we accidentally arrived a teeny tiny bit late and without even letting me explain I got slapped! In the face! Can you believe that?"

"You always went for the mad man with a box image, right?" Amy said, wondering why he never talked about his former friends and companions.

"Well, I looked not as handsome as I do know… but that's no excuse to slap me!"

Suddenly a ball of light flew threw the TARDIS doors towards the Doctor and hit his chest. He kneeled down and supported himself with his left hand.

"Doctor? What was that? Are you alright?"

"Uff, that one was _intense_! I really hope this isn't just one of River's bloody love letters!"

He pulled his psychic paper from his jacket pocket. He stared at it for a second, his mouth opened, but he closed it again. He put the psychic paper back into his pocket and turned around to reach for the nearest buttons and began pushing them.

"Doctor? What was that message? What does it say?"

"Now, that's a stupid question, 'cause frankly, it wouldn't say much, it's more like just half a sentence or something…", he muttered. "A good question would be, _who_ sent it to me and why?"

"Okay then, who sent it?"

"Someone… impossible."

"Impossible as in Doctor-impossible or still a bit more unlikely?"

"Erm, right, now that I think of it, that question is rubbish, too, 'cause you wouldn't know her. The _really_ good question would be: _Where_ are we going now?"

Amy sighed. Annoyed, she said, "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea!", and with that he pulled the lever. "Geronimo!"

— ❖ —

The TARDIS lurched suddenly forward and, while Amy and the Doctor were falling, again to the right. They were holding tight to the console and both sighed when it all came to a stop. The Doctor got to his feet again, shook of some dust off his tweed jacket and marched towards the door. Amy followed one step behind him.

"Doctor, where are we? Please tell me you know where the hell we are!"

They both opened one of the TARDIS doors a bit and looked out.

"Is that– Is that a pyramid?", Amy asked gaping at the triangular building in front of them.

"Well, it's rather small… and what is that?", the Doctor said, pointing to the sky.

"What planet has a purple sky? Without a sun?"

"Oh no, this is no planet." They both finally stepped outside. "This is… a tent!"

"We are in front of a miniature pyramid. Inside a purple tent." Amy paused, then spoke louder, "Why?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. But I guess this is not where the psychic paper wanted me to go." The Doctor turned around and stepped back into the TARDIS.

"What? And you're not gonna investigate? Like… I don't know? _Always_?"

"Maybe later! Come on, Pond!"

Now, Amy was worried about that note on the psychic paper.

And with that the TARDIS dematerialized again.

— ❖ —

Jenny heard a strangely familiar sound.

_Woosh_. _Woosh_.

She looked around. How could she hear that? She was standing it the middle of the Warehouse.

_Woosh_. _Woosh_.

She had returned to the Warehouse with Artie and the other agents after she finally made the psychic paper do something, although she now had a bit of a headache and didn't know whether it worked or not. So, she wanted to help Pete and Myka move some artifacts to another part of the Warehouse, as a distraction. And to ask tons of questions while doing so.

_Woosh_. _Woosh_.

It was more like a soft knocking in her mind then a real sound.

_Woosh. Woosh._

She sat down the crate she was holding, turned around, looked straight ahead and began to run.

She ran past hundreds of shelves and boxes, jumped up the stairs past Pete and Myka, took five steps to cross Artie's office while bouncing around Claudia and the chair Artie was sitting in and twenty-five more to get to the door to exit the warehouse. One step in front of it she jumped and kicked the door open.

A few metres in front of her was a big blue box.

— ❖ —

A big blue box just appeared out of nowhere in front of a top secret warehouse. It looked very clean, as if it had just been repainted. Jenny glanced down at herself. The box was the exact same color as the t-shirt from the airport shop, that she currently wore.

Jenny stepped further towards it like she wanted to touched it's doorframe but stopped after a few small steps. There was a beautiful music coming from inside the box. But it wasn't actually coming from anywhere, it was _in her mind_.

The door opened soundlessly and a young man with dark hair and a bow-tie looked out of the box. His eyes fell on Jenny and he stared at her. She felt him looking at her intensively in complete silence. Suddenly he frowned and, without moving his eyes from her, took a small silver cylinder with a green top from his pocket and pressed a button. The green top lit up two times and beeped. Then he jumped towards her.

Jenny initially wanted to move away, evade him. She wanted to defend herself. Or at least move. But she didn't. Somehow she just… didn't.

The man reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh! Jenny! You're alive!"

"Wha– Do I know you?", she managed to say. The man pulled back a bit and looked her into the eyes.

"Oh! It's me! Look!" He actually said that in Gallifreyan. And she understood it.

He put one hand on her left cheek and slowly moved it up on her temple. She began to hear what sounded like another song of the same music that came from the blue box. Images started flooding into her mind, images of her short time on Messaline, images of the blue box on different planets, images of Donna and Martha, and finally, images of how her father began to glow and screamingly changed with a burst of bright yellow light into this man in front of her.

Jenny looked at him as he slowly moved his hand back down.

"Dad?", she asked quietly. He nodded and hugged her again. This time she hugged him back and lay her head against his shoulders while he kissed her hair.

"But how can it be you?", she said against his chest.

"That's what Time Lords do just before they die. We regenerate into a new body. Oh, Jenny, I thought you were dead – you died in my arms and didn't regenerate! How are you alive?", he whispered into her ear.

She took a step back and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I… I don't know… I woke up on Messaline with a human and a hath standing next to me and I exhaled some yellow stuff and they told me I had been dead for six hours and then I got up and went looking for you!"

"Always running, weren't you?" He grinned at her.

Then she saw in the corner of her eye how a redheaded girl exit the blue box. 'There was enough space in there for two people?'

"Oi! Who is she? I'm home for two weeks and you already replaced me?", the girl asked. "Isn't she a bit young for you, Doctor?"

Jenny looked at her. She looked a bit like Donna, but then again… not. 'Who is _she_?'

"That coming from you is _so_ wrong! But I'm sure you're gonna _love_ her, Amy!", the Doctor exclaimed, putting an arm around Jenny's shoulder, who just smiled shyly. "Amy, this is Jenny, my daughter! Jenny, this is Amy, a good friend of mine… I kinda met her by accident, ruined her childhood, saved the universe with her… in mostly one day."

Amy stopped right outside the box and looked quite perplexed. "What? You have a daughter? You never mentioned her! _And_ you never visited her!"

"That's not the point, Pond! She's _alive_! She died, but she's alive! Oh, that's _brilliant_!" And he hugged her again.

This behavior was what Amy considered incredible untypical for the Doctor. The Doctor she knows didn't often hug people, let alone have a daughter. Who died.

"Wait, what? You died? How did that happen? And when? Were you all this years on your own? And, Doctor, since when do you go around, hug people and say 'brilliant'?"

Jenny wanted to answer her, but her father was faster, and spun on one foot around towards the warehouse door. "Not now, Pond! Much more interesting is, what the hell is that building here in the middle of nowhere? And why are you _here_, Jenny?"

Jenny grinned, took his hand and dragged him into the Warehouse.

— ❖ —

They were walking through the entrance tunnel towards Artie's office, when the Doctor asked, "How long has it been for you?"

She mused a moment, until she realized what he meant. "Oh! Time travel!" Then she gasped. "Oh god! That must've been years for you! I'm so sorry! I've only been traveling for ten days!"

"_Ten_ days! Fantastic! Not much time lost in which you could have grown up without me!"

"I'm _still_ not a child…" She smirked at him.

"But you haven't seen the whole universe yet either, have you?"

Amy, in the meantime, tried quite hard not to ask, but couldn't help it. "So, Jenny, who's your family? I mean, I wanted the Doctor to tell me something about himself for _ages_, but 'Time Lord' is all I ever got."

"Uhm, actually, he's the only family I have…"

"Pond! This is a _happy reunion_! And in my book, it has to be happy! Don't ask questions like that! I'm just glad the universe has been kind to me, _for once_! Jenny and I could have traveled for centuries before meeting!"

"Can I still travel with you?", Jenny asked shyly.

The Doctor instantaneously stopped behind her, turned her around, placed his hands on her shoulders and answered with a grin that seemed impossibly huge, "I would love it if you would!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shrieked as she jumped towards him for another hug. 'Oh, what a déjà vu.'

— ❖ —

Jenny opened the door to Artie's office and let them come in, before she spoke, "Hey everyone! May I present… my dad! And Amy."

Then she looked into the office herself and saw only Artie sitting there. "Thanks for the majestic plural, Jenny."

He stood up and held a hand towards Amy and the Doctor. "Hi, I'm Artie. Wow, you're her father? I'd believe it for the tweed… but you look like you're only ten years older than her?"

Amy chuckled, while the Doctor answered with a wink, "Yeah, well, let's just say I look rather good for my age. Oh, and I'm sure she's not even old enough to drive in this country!"

"Don't tell them that! Driving cars is so much fun!", Jenny quickly intervened.

"What? You've actually driven a car already? Nah, 'course you have, first thing I'd have done in this time myself, get a car… Where are we, anyway, Artie?"

"This is Warehouse 13, you're in South Dakota."

"Of course! A Warehouse! I should have known it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Thirteen? Well, it's… 2011, thirteen seems right. So, where is everyone? I always thought there were at least the four famous agents around here?"

"Famous? We try to avoid that… But, well, there was a breach in the Egypt section and the others are looking into it…"

"_Egypt section_ you say?"

Amy interrupted him, "Miniature pyramid in a purple tent?"

Artie nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, that was us, got the coordinates slightly wrong the first time", the Doctor finished.

Artie just looked at them, puzzled. "What? How can you just appear in a highly secure _tent_, for god's sakes!"

Amy snorted, "Oh believe me, that was no easy flight…"

At that moment, Artie's Farnsworth rang. It was Pete.

"Artie? There is nothing here. No breach, no sparks, no markings. Should we search around the corner by the Greeks, too?"

Artie answered, "No, Pete. The breach's been… resolved. And the Doctor's just arrived. Come back to my office."

"Alright, Kirk out."

Artie closed the Farnsworth and looked up, right into the eyes of a fascinated Doctor. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just quite an interesting communicator thingy you got there."

"It's called a Farnsworth", Jenny added from behind him.

"Oh! Farnsworth? Like my good ol' pal Philo? That guy was a genius. Met him once in 1923 when he was _so_ desperate to capture some boring black and white movies for his family. Sometimes, I think, had I not given him the idea to treat pictures like sounds, Earth wouldn't be obsessed with television today… Does he still use these funny buzzing bells in his devices?"

Artie was still holding his Farnsworth, while the Doctor had moved around his office again and was now, that his speech seemed finished, holding a purple iridium coil that he picked up from Claudia's desk.

"Oh god, put that down!", Claudia shouted as she stormed into the room.

He immediately let the coil drop back onto the desk where it landed with a slight 'tock'.

"What? Sorry! What's that, then? Not a regular iridium coil I presume?"

"No! It's part of an experiment and _overcharged_ with artifact-energy! You shouldn't even be able to _touch_ it without gloves!"

"Yeah, well, you see, 'artifact-energy' never seemed to stop me before… I'm the Doctor by the way," he gestured beside him towards Amy, "and this is Amy."

"I'm Claudia." She moved forward and shook the Doctor's hand, still wearing her purple gloves. "Sorry, I'd rather not take them off after you just touched that…"

"Hey Myka, a group meeting and nobody told us!" Pete grinned as he stepped up the stairs and into Artie's office.

"I'm Pete, and somewhere behind me is Myka."

"Hi, I'm Amy Pond, and he's the Doctor." Amy greeted them and pointed at the man behind her, who was just stopped by Jenny before he picked up Artie's keyboard.

"Nice to meet you two.", Myka said.

Pete stood next to Claudia, beside her desk. "So, Doctor, I heard you've lost your daughter somewhere in time and space?"

Amy chuckled, "Oh, you can say that!"

"Well, if I'd known she was alive, I'd never have left her in the first place!", the Doctor grinned at Jenny. "But, clearly coming after me, she found just the right people to help her find me."

"Yeah, what is it you do here anyway?", Amy asked curiously. "I mean, this thing here is pretty_huge_ and isolated for a regular office building."

"Oh, collecting dangerous stuff, mostly. Snag it, bag it, tag it.", Claudia supplied.

"Cool! Like… pyramids? Alien stuff?"

"Why do you people keep asking that? I'm quite sure most of it is from Earth…", Artie replied. "Oh man, I still can't believe I'm actually saying this… Anyway, you're both aliens?"

"Nah, only me.", the Doctor answered and, before turning around to wander around the office again, added, "She's just Scottish."

— ❖ —

The Doctor had inspected most of Artie's office, finishing with the large map of the Warehouse, and was standing outside on the balcony overlooking the dark aisles of the Warehouse and talking to his daughter.

"So Jenny, how did you find these guys? I mean, this thing here is pretty secret. I've been working at Warehouse… Two? Or was it three? Well, I worked there for about half a month and stole or destroyed everything alien there… So I'm really relieved they didn't recognize your DNA or something and killed you on the spot… Although, that was 85 AD, they probably couldn't store or check my DNA anyway…"

Jenny just giggled.

"What?"

"You look just so… different. I mean, I actually _feel_ that you're still the same, but when I saw you ten days ago, you were… I don't know, a guy in a suit with crazy hair, and now… you're like…" She giggled again.

"I'm like what? Tell me!" Then he takes one step towards her and eyed her suspiciously. "Don't you like the bow-tie?"

Jenny couldn't hold it any longer. "You're like a crazy guy with hair that suits him!", she bursted out laughing, but the Doctor soon joined her.

After they calmed down a bit, the Doctors finally said, "So, do you like this knew look on your old dad? Because even after 900 years I still can't promise I don't keep getting crazier."

She looked at him, laughing. "If I can still dress like _I_ want… Oh, I'm so looking forward to traveling with you! Can we go some place… now?"

The Doctor's smile slowly formed into a huge grin. "Oh I hoped you would say that!" He took her hand and dragged her back inside. "Come on, I know just the place!"

— ❖ —

"Hey, anyone of you want want to grab a bite to eat? I haven't had some decent fast food in_centuries_!", the Doctor exclaimed while walking into the office again, with Jenny at his side. Amy was just telling the agents how she had been floating in outer space in her nightgown.

Claudia turned around, "You actually let her float in outer space? In her pajamas?"

"Yeah, within the TARDIS' force field of course. So, should be around three in the afternoon around here, anyone want to grab something to eat?"

"Oh, actually we just had lunch before you came…", Myka began, but was interrupted by Claudia.

"Count me in! Where are we going? There's not much around here for takeout…"

"Oh, let that be my problem, I think I know a few places. Alright! Let's go then!", the Doctor walked towards the door and added towards Pete, Myka and Artie, who wanted to stay in the Warehouse, "See you in a minute!"

Once outside the tunnel, Claudia saw the TARDIS for the first time.

"What's that thing?"

"It's the TARDIS. My spaceship."

"Seriously? Amy, you just told us about your _room_ in there? This thing's made out of wood! And there isn't enough space for two people! Let alone four!"

"Oh? There isn't?", Amy asked sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Jenny was running towards the TARDIS and just touched the doors. She was hearing the same music she had heard earlier, more intense now that she was touching it. She slightly pushed the doors, and was quite surprised as they gave away and she was now looking into a much larger room on the inside. She shrieked in surprise and wonder and jumped inside, spontaneously running around the console room laughing happily. She just finished her round as the door opened again and her father came in.

"Okay, but don't take up too much space, Clau–" He didn't finish as he was tackled by his daughter who promptly hugged his chest.

"Oh dad, this is the most beautiful ship ever! I can hear her singing to me!"

"Oh my god! What is this! It's… it's… bigger on the inside!", a perplexed Claudia exclaimed as she was standing just behind the Doctor.

"I just love it when they say that." He said grinningly as Jenny let go of him and walked towards the console with her.

"So! Some decent, American fast food! I know just the place!" He danced around the console, setting controls, typing numbers, pushing buttons and finally resting his hand on one big lever. "Geronimo!"

— ❖ —

The TARDIS came to a stop with her special _woosh_ sound, and the Doctor got up to his feet again.

"Here we are!" He jumped towards the doors, pushing both open at the same time. "Colorado, 1967!"

The TARDIS was 'parked' in the space between a Chevrolet Caprice and a brand new Ford Mustang. In front of a Burger King restaurant.

The three woman stood fascinated next to the Doctor. Jenny and Claudia fascinated that they just traveled in time and space, Amy fascinated because of the Doctor's passion for burgers.

"So, here we are! Almost a traditional American restaurant!", the Doctor proclaimed while walking towards the Burger King's doors. "Good thing we didn't land on a Sunday, 'cause now I can be food inspector!"

Amy just smirked as, five minutes later, they were sitting at a large table and a Burger King employee was coming towards them, with a large plate Burgers.

"You said there have been complaints about the quality of our meat, Sir?", the employee asked in a voice that sounded strongly like he had been trained to be extremely nice to customers. "Here are several samples of every dish we serve. If there are any complaints, don't hesitate to ask for the manager."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you very much."

After the guy was gone, Amy and Claudia burst out in laughter. "I can't believe you just made Burger King to a high class restaurant with a waiter and stuff and still got you food for free!", Amy commented.

The Doctor took a burger from the plate in the middle of the table. "What can I say? I just like to see the good in people… besides, did any of you have currency that could have already existed in 1967?"

He looked at them as they shrugged. Then, he added towards Jenny, "But don't think it's okay to steal! I just do it because without me, these guys wouldn't have a moon landing to celebrate in two years!"

— ❖ —

"Okay, dad, what do I need when I come with you?"

"Hm… that's an interesting question." He seemed to look unfocused at his hands, as if remembering something. "Okay, four things."

"Four? What are those?", Amy interjected. "And why did nobody tell me?"

"Four? I always thought three was charm…", Claudia began, but as the Doctor looked at them, went silent.

"First: Clothes! I see you bought some, so bring those. But don't buy any new, the wardrobe room is full as it is already…", The Doctor begins to explain. "Oh, and bring especially the ones in TARDIS-blue, like your shirt. It's a very nice color on you. Oh, I think I should wear my TARDIS-blue bow-tie more often!"

Amy made a panicked expression, but Jenny just giggled, again noticing the color of her top. "Okay, I've clothes. What else?"

"Boots. Second is boots. There will be _miles_ of running every day. So don't wear high heels too often." Jenny nodded.

"Third. Your vortex manipulator. That could come in pretty handy. I always thought about getting one myself, but it always feels like cheating on the TARDIS… well, anyway, you have one and you should use it. Except when I say 'don't wander off'…"

"Okay, okay, got it. What's the last?"

"Yeah, what else would she need? I mean, when you asked me to come with you I was in my bloody nightgown! And I am still alive!"

"Fourth", The Doctor paused dramatically. "A catchphrase! I _always_ have a catchphrase. I mean, even my bow-tie is a catchphrase. So, Jenny, the most important thing, do you have a cool catchphrase?"

Jenny's mouth slowly formed an 'O'. "A… _catchphrase_? I never thought about that…"

"Well, now is the time! I can't really give you a proper cultural background or a childhood or unimportant stuff like that… but! Being second to last Time Lord means you should have a_remarkable_ catchphrase! So, what have you got?"

"I… have no idea? When should I say it? What's your catchphrase, dad?"

"Hm, I've got a few. I mean, in my ninth life it definitely was 'fantastic', in my tenth I said 'allons-y' and 'brilliant' a lot… and now… I guess I use 'cool' more than before…"

"And 'Geronimo'!", Amy added.

"Your catchphrases are single words? Like 'awesome'? Or 'legendary'? Or 'incredible'?", Claudia suggested.

"Oh, those are _great_ catchphrases! I haven't used any of those yet!"

"_Awesome_", Jenny said slowly with a huge grin. "I like that."

The Doctor smiled widely as well and held out a hand. "Welcome aboard, then!"

— ❖ —

Claudia took a sip from her drink and asked, "So, Doctor, you travel in time? How is that possible?"

"'n' sbace."

"What?"

He swallowed the last piece of his burger. "The TARDIS travels in time _and space_."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I saw that. But how do you do that? I mean, just recently some guys in Hong Kong have proven that there are no particles faster than light. And then some colleagues of my brother discovered neutrinos at CERN that were slightly faster than _c_. And now I've heard that Eureka is building a FTL drive as we speak."

He smiles at her while taking few fries. "I see you've done your time traveling homework. Oh, and don't talk to me about _that_ town. I mean, these amateurs actually _used_ the Einstein bridge device! Every _sane_ person sees that it's full of flaws and uses wormholes with only non-temporal stability… Last time I checked, five or six or so of them were originally from a different timeline but they messed with time travel and voila, came back to another future. Just what they deserve, if you ask me…"

"What? There are people in Eureka from another timeline? And you know about that?"

"Of course I do, but why should I intervene? Time corrects itself and now the people have to suffer… and by suffer I mean, like, be head of Global Dynamics without knowing it. Although, if you see it, it's _so_ obvious that he's from another timeline…"

"Seriously? Fargo?"

"Yeah, exactly, that's the little guy's name. Noticed him once because he was flying in a bloody spaceship that was leaking megatons of chronon radiation… Oh, wait, maybe that was in your future. Never mind!"

"Erm, okay. I'll try not to ask him that the next time I see him… So, how do you do it? Travel in time without disrupting it?"

"Do you know what TARDIS stands for?"

"Well, no."

"Then why didn't you ask?"

"I thought it was like… the name? Of your ship?"

"Nah, that's not her name. A name that's an abbreviation? That's rubbish." He sips on his coke. "It stands for _Time and Relative Dimension in Space_. TARDIS. Always brings a smile to my face to say that. Even after all those years", he says dreamily.

"Okay… So what? It switches dimensions?"

"Very good. You're quite clever, you know that? If I hadn't a cheeky ginger on board already–" he moves his head in Amy's direction "– I think I would have asked you years ago to come with me."

"Oi!", Amy cried from the seat next to him. "You'd be crying after one day on which you didn't have to answer my stupid questions and feel like a bloody genius after it!"

Claudia laughed, "Ha! I bet you still can ask me years ago!"

"Nope, doesn't work that way. No interfering in a once established timeline. You'd remember it now or it didn't or won't happen. Ever. Not even a Time Lord can change that. And believe me, some have tried."

"So, Time Lords. What are they like? Where are you from? Are you from a type three civilization[2]?", she asked.

"Ha! Finally someone who's interested in a bit of technology and stuff. I like that."

"So? Would you tell me something about that?"

The Doctor thought a second about that. "Yeah, why not. But not too much. Just to show off, you know. Although I really don't need to, I know I'm pretty brilliant, but you"– he moved his hand in a circle in front of him –"you don't know that and _even_ if I tell you all about my people's technology you wouldn't understand it. So… What's a type three civilization for you?"

"That, Mr. Show-off, is a civilization capable of manipulating the power of a black hole. But it's pretty much theoretical right now, at least on this planet I guess. Or what energy source do you have?"

"Oh, humans, one just has to love you and your technical terms for everything. _Manipulate the power of a black hole._" He nodded in appreciation. "Wow. That sure is a decent plan if you're looking for power."

Claudia waited, looked at him expectantly to continue his speech and maybe even begin to answer her questions. He waited a moment, then suddenly actually continued.

"Okay, assuming that you have a black hole, although I personally think supernovas are way more cool, and look better, by the way… anyway, you have a black hole, build a nice large… funnel in front of it's focal point and convert all the radiation to energy. What then? I tell you what. Then you rip a hole in the fabric of space-time and I've to come and fix it."

He made a dramatic pause. "Time Lords were much more delicate with that topic… Well, I said, 'were', I mean, I still am and I hope Jenny will be… Anyways, what my TARDIS and what even one of this adorably small vortex manipulators do is to actually _use_ the power that's surrounding us right now. Humans can't see it, of course, or you'd be using it for millennia. But let me just tell you, I see it, I see the timelines, and _still_, it's really not easy to just vanish here and pop up 25 years in the past instead… Well, it is easy, if you've got the technology, but that's not the point. You can't just jump in time without ensuring that you stabilize the timelines you are in. Because if you don't, then you either destroy the principle of cause and effect in this universe, which would, by the way, collapse it quite a bit, or you create a new parallel universe and cannot return to your own past which is everyone else's future." He said that at fifteen words per second.

"Wow."

"Yep, that's the spirit: Leave the time travel to the experts."

"But… we got this case a few days back, Jenny was with us, and this guy had an artifact that sent messages into the past. And he heard them, followed them and then when the time was right, sent them to himself again so he can have heard them in the first place… how's that possible!"

"Wow, that sure were some beautiful time loops! All self-fulfilling paradoxical timey wimey stuff, that's what it is! And don't you just have to love it!"

With that the Doctor threw his now empty coke bottle down, took his tray and stood up.

"Ah, American fast food. Almost as good as fish custard!"

— ❖ —

After leaving the fast food restaurant, the group went back into the TARDIS and stood in the control room. The Doctor was running around, pointing at and touching buttons, screens and levers and at an incredible speed. He seemed to explain to Jenny how everything works.

When he was finished, Jenny, who stood still in the same position a bit offside the control panel, looked at him, smiled and said, "Okay, sounds all self-explanatory! Not sure if I understood the dimensional offset part, but the rest seems doable!"

"Yes!", the Doctor exclaimed, "Then, into the vortex!"

With that, he began to press several buttons and Jenny, who had stepped forward now, in turn pressed some buttons on her side of the control panel. The dematerialization began and the room shook slightly. Jenny felt that and instantly pressed some blue buttons and the shaking stopped.

"Oh, why the stabilizers! They make everything so boring!", the Doctor said, once they were in the vortex. "So, where to next? Back to the Warehouse? What did I say to them anyway? We'd be back in a minute? Then let's do just that!"

Without waiting for any answers, he began entering the coordinates and times by using various screens, buttons and one typewriter. The central column began to move again and a faint sound was heard. Then he jumped forward next to Jenny and signaled her to use the handbrake next to her. She slowly pulled it and the whizzing sound transformed into the typical _woosh woosh_materialization sound.

Jenny shrieked in joy and turned to the other passengers who had just watched the interaction. "Let's go! We're here!" She ran down the ramp, followed by her father, Amy and then Claudia.

Upon opening the door, they all could see the large building in front of them. The TARDIS was back on the same spot it was before, right in front of the Warehouse entry.

They left the police box, entered the Warehouse and finally got into Artie's office. Pete, Myka and Artie himself still stood there, like the others only just left the office.

"Wow, you're back already?", Pete greeted them. "You were only gone…" He glanced at his watch. "…a minute or so. Forgot something?"

"Nope, we just had a very nice meal!", Amy answered. "And for some reason, he actually got the timing right…"

Pete shot Myka a look, and she said, "You were gone for a minute."

"Did she mention it was at Burger King in Colorado?", Claudia said grinning. "In 1967?"

When Pete and Myka looked befuddled, the Doctor just winked and Jenny took a still wrapped up and seemingly hot burger from her pocket and threw it at Pete, who caught it reflexively.

* * *

><p>[1] This story takes place after season 5 of Doctor Who (2005). It can be considered AU after that, but one can also argue that the next time Amy meets the Doctor (season 6), he is a younger Doctor who has not yet met Jenny again.<p>

[2] cf. Wikipedia: Kardashev scale

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed it so far! I loved writing this chapter. And you know how turns up next! (The next chapter might take a bit longer to write, again.)

Thank you for reading this story so far! It probably took you two hours to read this story from chapter one up to this line and I would very much like to know how you liked these two hours. Was it boring? Exciting? Did you notice an error in the plot? Did I somewhere fail miserably in forming an English sentence? Or do you have any suggestions for further chapters or scenes? I am sure an attentive reader has an opinion that could improve this story. Please take a minute, reflect on what you just read and write a review.

**Reading Recommendation:** Not a fan fiction story this time, but a whole website full of interesting articles: Have a look at youarenotsosmart. com

**Read offline, in a comfy chair and with your favorite hot beverage: **Did you know you can download any story from this site as an ebook (different formats available) using fanfictiondownloader. appspot. com? I use it to read new stories or stories with many new chapters comfortably on my Kindle.


	11. Jenny meets the Captain

**Last Time on Jenny and the Warehouse: **"Oh! Jenny! You're alive!" – "Dad?" – "Welcome aboard, then!" – "You were gone for a minute." – "Did she mention it was at Burger King in Colorado?", Claudia said grinning. "In 1967?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny meets the Captain<strong>

_Leena's Bed and Breakfast, Univille, South Dakota, North America, Earth. 12 August 2011, 17:32_

"So, Jenny, what would you like to do next?", the Doctor asked as they settled in a large chair in Jenny's room in the B'n'B.

It was half past five now and Jenny set across from her father on the bed, the TARDIS was parked behind her, next to the (mostly empty) wardrobe. Jenny thought about her situation for a moment. To her, the Doctor had slowly transformed from crazy adventurer to crazy teacher with centuries of knowledge that he felt he needed to teach his daughter, right now. Not to mention how much fun it was for him and how often he said that it's 'so cool' to have a daughter.

"Well, you could tell me how this psychic paper actually works. I just messed with it until I got a headache, and I guess that's not how it works."

"Psychic paper? That's easy. No wait, you mean 'send a message to psychic paper', right? That's a bit more of a task. Because you need a psychic link to the person you're sending to, so you can only send it to people you've already met. Then you think of them and project your thought on the paper."

Jenny looked at him frowning. "That's it? Just think of a person and you're done? I tried writing something on the paper for hours!"

The Doctor made a grimace. "Uh, no, you can't do that. It's psychic paper, it just appears to show something… It doesn't actually has anything on it." He pulled his black leather binding from his pocket and gave it to his daughter.

She opened and read it. Suddenly she snorted loudly.

"What? What's so funny?", her father asked, but she just kept on laughing. "Hey! Tell me!"

She read aloud, "Supervisor for Parental Education of the Time Lord High Council."

The Doctor grinned at her and shrugged, "So? Must be true if I got a certificate for it."

"Okay, let me try then!", Jenny said, leaned towards the other side of her bed and pulled something from a small backpack. She looked at it for a second and handed him the paper back. He took it and glanced at it.

"Not bad! That looks really official!", he exclaimed and tried to break his grin to pronounce what he just read. "It's nice to finally meet you, 'Dr. Jennifer, Consultant to Warehouse 13 for Temporal and Extraterrestrial Affairs'!"

She grinned and gave him the passport from the backpack as well. "They actually gave me a whole identity! Isn't that nice? So I'm already an official citizen on one planet."

"Wow!", he said surprised. "Did you choose the name?"

"Nah, Artie made it up. I guess Smith is rather common, though."

"Oh, don't say that like it's a bad thing! Actually, I've been calling myself John Smith for centuries…"

"Really? You call yourself John Smith?", Jenny asked unbelievingly and when the Doctor nodded, added smilingly, "I guess there's no need to concern Earth authorities with an official adoption then."

— ❖ —

"So, what do you people do for fun around here when there's no artifact to catch?", the Doctor asked after they stopped playing with the psychic paper and went to join Pete and Leena with whatever they were doing. Leena was reading a small book, while Pete looked up from the sofa, and gestured towards the TV where a documentary about penguins was on.

"Cool! I always wanted to go see these little fellows! Can you believe I've never been to Earth's South Pole?", the Doctor asked and pointed towards the penguins.

"Oh, they look _so_ cute!", Jenny said kneeling in front of the screen. "What are they called?"

"Gentoo penguins", Pete answered.

"Can we go see them?"

"Why not? Yesterday, I was on a planet with an avarage temperature of 49 degrees Celsius! So I'm totally in the mood for ice.", the Doctor answered.

"Oh, wait, I totally forgot to tell you!", Jenny suddenly remembered. "When I arrived at the Warehouse I tried contacting someone with the vortex manipulator and there was this guy, who apparently owns this thing currently. He said he'd drop by. Tomorrow. So we need to be here tomorrow."

"You found someone who has a spare energy source for vortex manipulators?", the Doctor asked intrigued. "Now this guy I'd like to meet! So, we stay and meet your vortex manipulator repair man, but the penguins are not off the list!"

And with that, the Doctor sat down in the armchair next to Pete and watched the documentary.

— ❖ —

"Helloooho?"

It was early morning, the next day. In the front of a gigantic warehouse a door opened and a young man dressed like his grand uncle came out. Jack blinked a few times, until he was sure that he didn't travel in time recently. This guy wore tweed and a _bow-tie_.

"Hi, Jack! Long time no see."

"What? Who the hell are you? And where is the cute blonde? I didn't drive all this ways through this godforsaken country right into nothingness thinking I got the wrong coordinates for some guy with a bow-tie!"

"That's actually quite rude, you know that? I think this body is _at least_ as handsome as my last one!"

Amy appeared at the door behind him. "Hey, Doctor, is that the guy Jenny called?" And then she waved at Jack, "Hi!".

Jack's jaw dropped. "Oh no! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack… You've changed! First, you let a nice girl wait for _a whole week_ – who by the way is _off limits!_ – and then you don't like bow-ties! Bow-ties are cool. What happened to you? Too much world-saving in the last years?"

Jack was walking towards the door now, only a few steps away from the Doctor now and was looking at Amy. His mouth slowly formed a grin. "Seriously, Doc, if anyone's changed, it's you! Despite the bow-tie you now get all the girls! And I see you're after blondes _and_ redheads now!"

— ❖ —

They walked down the entry 'tunnel' of the warehouse.

"So, Doc, you regenerated again. What happened this time?"

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"The Daleks moved the Earth."

"Okay, then you'll see my last face one more time. Look forward to it." He winked at him. "Well, anyway, I was or will be dying of radiation poisoning that time."

"Ooph, that's quite painful. Believe me, I know."

Amy looked at the two guys walking behind her. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? How the hell do you even know each other? And then you talk like you actually died of radiation poisoning!"

"We did!", both said simultaneously.

The Doctor held up a hand. "Okay, enough of our deaths. Amy, for starters, I regenerate and Jack can't die. Rest of the story later in the TARDIS."

"Oh, Doc, you're sponsoring my flight back home, then?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked past a flabbergasted Amy back towards Artie's office.

— ❖ —

Jack followed the Doctor inside a small office at the end of the entrance tunnel. He was just a step inside when a man in his late fifties yelled at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"YOU!"

"Hello to you, too. Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

"No! It can't be you! You died forty years ago!"

The other warehouse staff just looked at them confused. Claudia smirked towards Pete and Myka, "Another one Artie knew as a child?"

Jack then pondered a moment, apparently trying to remember Artie's face from forty years ago. "Oh! You're 'Nielson'[1], right? That crazy Russian guy who robbed the Soviets of all the stuff he'd sold them before? Oh, come on, those were _great_ times!"

"And you not only died forty years ago but you still look the same!"

"Yeah, sorry, I tend to do that a lot. Don't take it personally, I just like this look so much."

The Doctor interrupted them, "Always the same with Jack, really, don't mind him. But nevertheless, Jack, these are Pete, Myka and Claudia." He pointed at them one by one while Jack 'shook hands' with them, then turned to look at his companion and daughter. "You already met Amy and this is Jenny."

Jenny took a step towards the man she only knew as a hologram so far and was now standing next to the Doctor. She eyed his face for a moment, then said, "Hi, thanks for coming." And after a moment of consideration, still shaking hands, she added, "Are you… human? You feel… wrong."

Jack laughed at that. "Oh no, Doctor! You told her to say that, right?"

"What…? Did I say something wrong?", Jenny asked puzzled.

"Oh, thank you so much, Jenny! I totally forgot how strong you'd feel Jack's specialty…", the Doctor told Jenny. "He's a fixed point in time… And in quite a long time, I think. But like I said, don't mind him, you get used to it. He was not really supposed to happen, but I think it's actually for the better this way."

"Oh, thanks, Doc. If I haven't lost my memory, that's one of the nicest thing you ever said to me. I think I'm gonna like this regeneration!", Jack responded, still 'shaking' Jenny's hand. "But, seriously, don't tell me you're another Time Lord! You look far too good to do that to me! And besides, the Doctor told me at every opportunity he got that he was the last one. Especially, after we buried the… er, second to last Time Lord."

"Actually, I wanted to ask about that… It the term 'Time _Lady_'?", Claudia added.

"Yes, and she is", the Doctor said proud, but quickly added emphatically, "And could you _please_ let go of my daughter's hand now, Jack?"

Jack let got of Jenny's hand immediately and stared at the Doctor. "Your… daughter? When did that happen?"

He shook his head in one swift motion and looked at Jenny again, who just smiled at him, a bit confused. "You're blonde", he said plainly, then asked, "Jenny, who's your mom?"

"Erm, actually, he is, too. I was progenated, not born…"

Nobody said anything for several moments.

"Wait, you're cloned?", Amy began. "So, the Doctor's also your mom?"

"Yeah?"

Amy burst out in laughter and pointed at the man in question. "_That_ is _hilarious_! You're a mom!"

Jenny glanced unsure towards her father, who positioned himself slightly in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you think I'd be a good mom or what? Just look at her! All grown up, stunningly good looking and inherently clever! In less than two weeks! I'd love to see you and Roricus try _that_!", the Doctor replied, grinned at his daughter, and straightened his bow-tie. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing… Rory just texted me earlier that I should buy some new clothes on the way home 'cause he told his parents I was out shopping with a friend…", she replies, but, after pressing a button, adds teasingly, "Oh, and now I told him that you're a _mom_!"

"Yeah? Then tell your nurse that I'm proud of it, too!"

— ❖ —

Jenny turned towards Jack again and asked, "So, can you repair the vortex manipulator?"

Jack smiled at her, took the vortex manipulator, opened it, and answered, "No."

"What?"

"I have no idea where you can get an energy source for it in the current time. And despite, I'm pretty sure it's still disabled."

"Then why did you come here?"

"It's my vortex manipulator, and if you've somehow got it in your hands you probably stole it from me in the future, so I was curious how you stole it and whether I can look forward to it.", Jack answered with a wink.

"I found it on an empty space station.", Jenny said seriously.

"Well, at least your father doesn't have to kill me then.", Jack said relieved. He took his own vortex manipulator off his wrist and opened the battery compartment, letting a small cylinder fall into his other hand. "Oh, I'm so ignorant! Of course I know someone with the right power source – me! Here, I guess you need more than I do."

Jenny took the cylinder from him and in return gave him the one from her manipulator. "That probably created a time loop just now… Are you sure? Don't you need it yourself?", she asked.

"Well, currently, both manipulators are broken and your father is not very helpful repairing mine. But yours… that is a whole other question", he answered more towards the Doctor than her.

The Doctor looked straight at him. "I'm sure it can be repaired, Jack. But I'm even more convinced that you are needed on this planet."

— ❖ —

"So, Warehouse 13…", Jack began as he walked to the windows in Artie's office, looking at the large collection of artifacts, "what happened to the good old number twelve in London? I've been there a few times back in the 1890s."

"You've been at Warehouse 12?", Claudia asked.

"I was personally invited of course. Did you know H. G. Wells was a woman? Not that her brother wasn't charming as well… but she was _really_ creative for Victorian times…", Jack told grinning.

Myka held a hand before her mouth, "You've got to be kidding! H. G. never told me she knew a _real_ time traveler!"

"Oh, I didn't time travel there, I lived in Cardiff since the 1880s. How do you know Helena?", Jack requested. "Don't tell me she got debronzed!"

"Long story short, she's not here anymore", Artie interrupted, "but why did you have connections the Warehouse 12? There aren't any records of you."

"Look for 'Torchwood'", Jack said mystically.

* * *

><p>[1] 'Nielson' is not Artie's real name. He's in witness protection or something after he changed from the NSA to the Warehouse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! And wow… finished before New Years Eve! That could also explain the loads of typos (please tell me about them). And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as it should be. I ran out of ideas for Jack-scenes, but the story isn't over yet… Do you have a suggestion?

**Reading Recommendation:** Arekanderu and others, yesterday I stumbled upon another awesome story/one-shot with Jenny: "Born And Bred", see fanfiction. net/s /7679700


End file.
